Can we imagine, Me and You?
by nessa3009
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson is a married man. He's been married for a little over 6 months when he meets Kurt. He's never been confused about his sexuality until now. Will Kurt and Blaine get together, or will Blaine ignore his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine put his glasses on and got out of his bed, smiling at the figure still in bed as he walked out down the hall and into the kitchen. He switched on the coffee machine and put some bread in the toaster. He heard some shuffling down in the bedroom and grabbed two mugs and put them on the counter.

"Hey baby," a tired voice called from the doorway.

"Ah, you're finally up, I've been up for hours," Blaine said with a smirk stretching across his face, "Coffee?"

"Definitely."

"So, my lovely Lola, how long until you start work? I'd ask for a quickie but we were never good at those." Blaine said as he walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and winking at her.

"Yeah, we generally like to enjoy ourselves. But no, I have to have quick coffee and head out. You're still going to that old bookstore to find Chasing Fire?"

"On my way to work!"

"Alright good, remember, Nora Roberts. Don't forget it!" Lola said as she released herself from their embrace and walked over to the coffee machine and poured their coffees, but replacing hers with a travel mug.

"I won't forget it, you're the forgetful one in this relationship, remember? Or maybe you've forgotten." Blaine grinned, grabbing his coffee and saying a quick thank you before putting on the television to the news. He sat down and watched as story after story played, mostly bad news. He started to wonder why they never told people good news inbetween the tonnes of bad news.

"Okay baby, I'm off. Have a great day," Lola said as she walked over to Blaine with her travel mug and bag, placing a light kiss on his lips, "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Blaine said as he turned his attention to yet another bad story. He sighed as he turned the tv off, he'd heard enough bad news for one morning and decided to get ready for work, so he quickly finished his coffee and went back to his room. He put on a white long sleeve button up shirt with a navy vest over it with navy pants and felt ready for his day. He quickly checked his hair in the mirror of the bathroom as he walked down the hall, his unruly curls seemed to be tamed, and he smiled to himself and did the Fonz' signature move before walking out of the bathroom and grabbing his keys.

Kurt was woken up by his alarm as usual, groaning to himself as he lazily tried to find the snooze button. After he found it, he smiled to himself like it was a silent victory, and turned onto his back and rubbing his eyes before yawning and getting up. He walked through to his ensuite and turned on the shower. As he undressed he turned to the door where he could see his bed and sighed at the double bed for a single person.

He missed having someone around, and it had been so long since someone was there.

After his shower he got dressed in a black button up shirt with blue jeans. He blow dried his hair into his signature coiff, and yawned as he walked out into his living room, deciding to grab a coffee on his way to work from a take-away coffee place down the road. He put on his coat as he looked out the window to see rain pouring down and he rolled his eyes, putting the hood of his jacket up so as to not ruin his perfect hair.

His drive to work was slow, even with the radio on. He was frustrated by all the love songs playing so he eventually just sat in silence like he always did. He began questioning why he even turned the radio on to begin with, since he'd always turn it off anyway. He sighed to himself as he saw the coffee shop was full and instead just kept driving to work, deciding he'd make one there. Driving down the main road he saw a car crash to his left, which was stopping some traffic but luckily he wasn't in that lane. He distracted himself from his 'lonely' thoughts and began thinking about work, _I should rearrange the whole place today, who cares if the usual people don't know where their favourite stuff is, it'll be a nice distraction for me. Then maybe a really handsome guy won't know where to find his book and I'll take him to the back.. no no. Okay. No need to think about boys. I'm 24, I've still got time. Now, maybe I could just rearrange my office. Yeah, that'd be okay. As long as I know where everything is.._

Before Kurt knew it he had arrived at work.

"Ah, the bookshop." Kurt smiled to himself as he walked towards the door, getting the right key ready. He hated the big old door he had, it always took a few tries to unlock. _Thats what you get when you have a bookstore thats all old books, Kurt._

After a few twists and turns and rising frustration, Kurt finally got the door open. He took in a deep breath, thoroughly enjoying the smell of all the old books. He saw the cart of books and wheeled it over to his counter and went and turned the kettle on. He checked his watch and smiled to himself, _8:30am, right on time. _he went back to the door and put the open sign out of the lawn in front of the store and walked back inside. He already loved everything about his day. It was raining, which made the bookstore feel so much more homey and comfortable, and he was working at his bookstore. He felt happy.

He got a few books from the cart and figured which he'd read today. He decided on the Crime book, Citizen Somerville. He laid it on on the counter and made his coffee, placing it next to his book. He put a few books from the cart away, but didn't spend too much time on it, he wanted to read that book.

Kurt loved reading crime books, he wasn't really sure why, they used to scare him but now he just found them so interesting to read about stories of killers and stuff. As he opened his book and turned to the first page he took a sip of his coffee, and heard someone walk in. It was one of the regulars in his bookstore, so he said a quick hello and went back to reading his book, as it always was. Occasionally he'd talk to his regular customers and catch up, but usually they'd share greetings and go straight to their books. Whenever he told people that they always thought it would be so awkward, but Kurt found it pleasant and very comfortable. The man walked up the stairs in the middle of the store and went straight to the science-fiction books, like he always did. _I'll ask him if he wants a coffee later._ Kurt made a mental note.

After about 15 minutes of reading, the bell rang at the door, which happened when someone walked in. Kurts head shot up to see a curly haired man walking towards him with a smile on his face. Kurt practically dropped his book. This man was gorgeous, the most gorgeous he'd ever seen. His heart skipped a beat and his breath got caught in his throat when their eyes met. His hazel eyes were locked on Kurts, in the friendliest way possible. Kurt snapped himself out of his daze and put his book down, placing a bookmark in the page.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Kurt asked, he had to clear his throat after uttering that sentence, he felt like his voice was going to crack, and he wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of such an amazing man.

"Uh, yeah hi," the boy said, he seemed a little stunned too but Kurt didn't concentrate on that. He shifted his glasses and put his hands together, "I'm looking for a book, uh, Chasing Fire, by Nora something.." he trailed off. Kurt could tell he had tried to memerise the name, and smiled because he knew the book.

"Nora Roberts?" Kurt smiled

"Yeah, thats it!" The boy said, excited.

"Sure, come with me I'll get it for you." Kurt said as he got up out of his chair and walked around the counter towards the romance section. His legs felt like jelly and his chest felt like there was bricks on it, weighing him down. He made sure he walked ahead of the stranger so as not to stare and embarrass himself. That was the main thing on his mind. Not to embarrass himself. He walked to the back of the bookstore to the Romance section, it was cramped because there were so many books. He leaned over to find the book and after a few seconds he'd already spotted it.

"AHA!" Kurt said triumphantly as he grabbed the book and turned around to face the man. "Found it."

The look on this strangers face was just stunned. Kurt didn't know if it was because he found the book so fast, or if he was thinking the same thing as Kurt. It seemed like this man was staring at him, making Kurt feel awkward, so he decided to strike up some conversation.

"So have you read books by this author before?" Kurt asked as they walked back to the front desk. It seemed to startle the man a little, but he calmed down, or was good at pretending.

"Uh no, I'm uh, I'm buying it for my wife."

Kurt heart sank.

"Oh, well that makes more sense then, romance books aren't usually what I see guys buying unless its for someone else." Kurt said as he put his head down and walked back to the counter. _Idiot, idiot. Of course he's married. A guy like that, that utter perfection. Could not be single. Or gay. Ugh._

"Yeah, sorry what was your name?" The man asked, who was apparently very interested in what Kurt was saying.

"Kurt." He said, holding his hand out over the counter.

"I'm Blaine," he smiled at him, shaking his hand. Kurt felt like electricity ran through their hands as they met, something he'd never felt before.

"Like David Blaine?" Kurt said with a little laugh as their hands parted.

Blaine laughed, and it was like music to Kurts ears, the best music he'd ever heard in his entire life. "Something like that." he said as he kept smiling, and Kurt was so drawn to Blaine, he didn't understand it. His face when he was smiling was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever laid eyes on, and he wanted to look at it forever. But then he snapped back into reality and realised that wouldn't happen. That after Blaine left he'd probably never see him again.

"Okay, so that's $10.50," Kurt said as he printed a receipt. Blaine grabbed his wallet and handed him the money, telling him to keep the change. They made small chit chat as Kurt put the money in the register, talking about what books they liked, and Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Instead of that happening, Kurt smiled at him as he handed him the book, having a little glimpse of hope that maybe he'd see him again. Somewhere. Anywhere.

"See you later," Blaine nodded as he put his wallet away, looking directly at Kurt, almost like he was taking a mental picture of him. He turned and walked towards the door with his book. For his wife. _Wife. He's married. Fuck._

"Bye bye Blaine." Kurt said, and waved a little.

And then he was gone.

Kurt slumped back into his seat, his insides feeling like mush, like his bones ached to move and run after Blaine, just to talk to him for one second more. He opened up his book, and began reading again.

He must've read that same line about 5 times, he couldn't concentrate on his book. Not at all.

_Love at first sight. No, I've never believed in that before, why would I now? _Kurt sighed _...because my soulmate just walked out of the door and I may never see him again. That's why._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is only a short chapter, I'm hoping to make the next chapter really long so just bare with me for now. Enjoy!

Blaine left the bookstore feeling confused about what had just happened.

When he saw Kurt, its like his life had become worth living. Not that it hadn't been before, he has a wife and a nice house.

But Kurt.. he couldn't explain it. That man was the most amazingly attractive man Blaine had ever seen.

_That's not a gay thing to think. Nuh uh, no way, of course not. I'm not gay, I have a wife. Who I'm happy with. Exactly._

He got into his car and sat the book down on the passenger seat and just sat there for a few seconds, looking at the bookstore. The thought ran through his mind of going back in and talking to Kurt more. He wanted to know more about him. His favourite book, his favourite song, if he was single..

Not that Blaine really cared about that last part. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and felt like an idiot as his stomach filled with butterflies as the image of him walking back in there and walking behind the counter to kiss Kurt right on the lips. He lifted his head up a few inches off of the steering wheel and hit it back on the steering wheel. _Idiot. I'm a fucking idiot. I talked to him for a minute. I was in there for a minute. And now I'm thinking of cheating. You can't know in one minute. You just can't. Love at first sight does not exist. It just doesn't. _

Blaine retracted his head from the steering wheel, fully this time, and started up the car. He sighed and reversed out of the parking space and drove away.

Blaine's mind was not focussed on the road in front of him. It was back at the bookstore where he'd left his heart, and apparently his mind.

He kept replaying their entire encounter over and over, thinking of how stupid he must've acted, staring the way he was. Everything about him was amazing. His voice, his clothes, _his eyes._ Oh boy, his eyes. Those bright blue eyes accompanied by that amazing smile. Blaine realised he was smiling.

"Fuck!" He yelled at himself. He was suddenly frustrated beyond belief, his head was throbbing and under his belt wasn't very different. He felt like he wanted to crash his car into the next pole. He shouldn't be feeling this way, not at all. And during all of his inner conflict he realised he had pulled up at work. He turned off his car and sat in his seat, not moving. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth as his mind still went back to Kurt. He kept trying to push his thoughts from his mind but it wouldn't work. As soon as he thought of something else, Kurt was back sooner.

He took a deep breath and got out of his car. This was one of the times Blaine was glad he worked at a Bank, behind a desk, only talking to people when they needed him. Which was only every hour or so. He rushed in and said a quick hello to his fellow employees and then darted to his office. As his computer booted up he grabbed some papers that needed filing, but couldn't concentrate on what was written on the paper. He tapped his pen on the paper, his head feeling like it was on fire.

He moved the paper aside and instead logged on to his computer. He opened his usually banking files and completed a few which made him feel a little better. But before he could stop himself he was opening up the internet and looking up the bookshop. He felt pure ecstasy when he saw that there was a website. He saw the details, the phone numbers and a picture of Kurt and another person, who Blaine expected to be another employee. _Kurt Hummel _he read, even seeing the name gave him butterflies. Heck, he didn't even know if this guy was married or single or straight or gay, but he wanted to at least hang out with him some more. The thought of even being his friend was amazing. The electricity he felt, and the sureness he felt in that bookshop, looking into Kurts eyes made Blaine know something was there.

_Okay so I'll go back to the bookshop and ask him to come over for dinner. That's safe. I'm not doing anything wrong. And hey, if he is straight, which he probably is, I can hook him up with one of the girls here._ Blaine thought to himself. He pondered on the thought of Kurt being straight, and thinking about him dating one of the women at his workplace gave him a huge wave of jealousy.

Blaine shrugged it off, distracting himself with work, feeling happier now that he had a plan.

It was now 11:30am and Blaine felt a lot less frustrated than earlier. He'd cleared his mind of any thoughts of him and Kurt together, by convincing himself that Kurt was most definitely straight. He just wanted to know more about the man. He grabbed his wallet and walked out the door, quickly saying something about alunch break to the girls, who seemed a little shocked since usually he spent his lunch with them.

He got in his car and started driving back to the bookshop. He felt incredibly annoyed when he turned into a street and saw how jammed it all was. As it slowly moved he got more and more impatient, he only had 30 minutes of lunch break and didn't want to waste it in traffic. By the time he got to the next corner he'd had enough of the traffic so he turned down the street and took a different way there. A smile tugged at his lips as he arrived at the bookshop, he wanted to go in there and sit forever, talking to Kurt.

He practically ran to the door, stopping before opening the door and psyched himself a little before opening the door and going straight to the desk.

He saw Kurt behind the desk but they were turned away from him, so he cleared his throat to get his attention.

As soon as he turned around the slightest bit Blaine's heart sunk down through the floor. It wasn't Kurt, it was the person he'd seen on the website next to Kurt.

"Hi, uh, where's Kurt?" Blaine asked the man.

"He just went out to his lunch break. I'm surprised you didn't pass him on your way in, he literally just left." He said, genuinely surprised.

"Okay thanks," Blaine sputtered out as he hastily left the bookstore. He ran down the street, checking all alleyways and cafes, but couldn't find Kurt anywhere. He felt a wave of disappointment rush through him and he turned around to walk back to his car.

As he sat back in his car and started it up he felt embarrassed once again. This guy he barely knew, and had talked to for a whole 5 seconds made him feel so desperate for more time together.

_Later. I'll go back later._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your responses, I can't wait to hear your feedback on this chapter! And feel free to look up the songs mentioned if you don't know them, I suppose it would help you visualise the scene better. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully by late november, but I apologise if its up in early december. SO much going on this time of year, ughhh. **

**Enjoy!**

Kurt sat behind the counter, yawning as he looked at his watch. _Come on, I want to go home. Hurry up time, hurry up._

4:00pm.

"Dammit." Kurt mumbled to himself.

It felt like time had dragged on nearly all day, which was unusual since when he was at the bookstore, time always went fast because he could read. But today, he could barely do anything other than think of Blaine.

He grabbed his iPod from his bag and scrolled through his playlists as he put his headphones in. The first song that caught his eye was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. He smiled to himself as the song began, taking a deep breath as he hummed to himself. He was the only person in the shop at the time, none of the regulars were there at this time of day. He walked over to the cart, picked up some books and walked to put them away, still listening to his music and beginning to get really into the song.

After the first chorus he'd already put the first lot of books away, and was over in the romance section since there were so many of those books to be put away from that section. He knelt down and started rearranging the books so they were in order, softly singing "All that I am, all that I ever was..", he felt a tap on his shoulder, startling him. He turned around, tugging out the headphones from his ears as his heart was beating rapidly from such a scare.

His eyes widened and his insides felt like they melted.

"Blaine, w-what are you doing here? Was there something wrong with the book?" Kurt said as he stood up.

"Uh- wha? No. The book is fine, great actually. I- um." Blaine stammered, obviously something was conflicting him, or bothering him. Or he just couldn't get any words out. "Do you want to come over for dinner? My wife, Lola, um.."

"Dinner?" Kurt asked, interrupting the slowest utterance of a sentence ever.

"Yeah, we're having grilled chicken and vegetables if you want to join us, I mean I understand if you don't, because we barely know each other and," Blaine laughed nervously, "but maybe if you wanted to, if you wanted the company. If you don't already have plans." Blaine said, his eyes shifting around at different spots on the floor, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Kurts as he finished his sentence, his eyes having a glimmer of hope that make Kurts heart bounce.

As Kurt was about to respond he pulled his ipod from his pocket, unattatching the headphones and putting his music on the loudspeaker, which played "My House" by Kids of 88, and Kurt blushed as the lyrics played.

"_I'm gonna take to my house, I love the feeling when you touch me baby, its not as good when I'm by myself. You know you make me go woo-hoo, oooh._"

Blaine's eyes widened, his face turning a bright pink as he looked back to the ground.

Kurt quickly grabbed his ipod and paused the song, cursing himself for ever putting that song on there.

"Dinner sounds good." Kurt said, returning to the conversation. Blaine's head snapped back up, as a smile taking over his face.

"Great! I'll give you my address and stuff..." He said as he walked back over to the front desk. "Where's some paper and a pen.." he trailed off, his eyes searching the vacinity.

"Yeah, I'll get some." Kurt said as he walked past Blaine and behind the desk and rummaging through drawers to find paper and a pen. As Blaine began writing down his details Kurt sat back down in his seat, trying to hide his smile. Blaine passed him the piece of paper with a smile on his face, Kurt reading it as soon as it was handed to him.

"Come over at around 6, I'll see you later." Blaine said, his eyes sparkling and his face beaming.

"Bye," Kurt said with a little wave as Blaine walked out the door.

As soon as Blaine was gone Kurt exhaled the breath he didn't realise was caught in his throat and he slumped back in his chair as he read the piece of paper over and over, admiring the penmanship and the little smiley face at the bottom right hand corner.

_Blaine Anderson, 555-0348, 23 Wilers Way. _

_6pm, don't forget! :)_

Kurt couldn't stop smiling, and got out his iPod to find some celebratory music.

"My house, fuck you song, fuck you." He said to his iPod as he remembered how embarrassing that song was. He put on Collide by Howie Day, swaying a little in his seat as he kept smiling and reading the note over and over.

"Blaine Anderson."

It was 5:40pm and Kurt was locking up the bookstore, eager as ever to get to Blaine's house. As much as he wanted Blaine, he did want to meet his wife.

And judge her.

And be jealous.

And silently curse himself because she got to him first.

But regardless, he got in his car and began making his way to the house, using his gps to find where it was.

On his way there, he stopped at a liquor store to get a bottle of wine for them all. He didn't know what either of them liked, so he just assumed and got a red.

As he looked on his gps and it showed that he was nearly there, he felt butterflies swarm in his stomach. He smiled and took a deep breath as he pulled into the driveway, grabbing the wine and walking to the door.

Waiting at the door after knocking felt like it dragged on for years, and it was opened by who he assumed to be Blaine's wife.

"Hi, you must be Kurt!" she said happily as she moved out of the way to let him in.

"That's me! You must be the wife," Kurt said as he nudged her, "I brought wine!"

"Awesome! I'm Lola, by the way." Lola said, smiling.

"Nice place, how.. modern." Kurt said as he looked around at the white walls, white floors and black furniture.

"Yep, picked it out myself, thanks for noticing! So, Blaine said he met you at the bookshop?"

"Sure did, and by the way, the book you got is awesome. I read it early this year and it is phenomenal." Kurt said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Really? Great, I can't wait to read it! My friend told me about it, she said its good too so I've been trying to find it for a while."

"Should've come to me first, I have all the good books, obviously." Kurt said sarcastically, with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind!" She said with a grin, "So uh, do you think its a little strange that Blaine asked you to dinner after only just meeting you?"

"Um, a little. But I thought he was pretty cool so dinner sounded great. I mean I'd only be eating by myself at home so its nice to have company." Kurt said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, you're alone? You're not married or.." Lola said, a look of curiosity taking over her features.

"No, I uh, I'm gay actually." Kurt said as he pursed his lips..

"Really? Wow this is so cool!" Lola said as she clapped her hands together.

"..Cool?"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so excited by your sexuality. I've just always wanted a gay friend. I mean Blaine loves going with me to the theatre and stuff but it'd be nice to have someone to confide in and it not being a co-worker, or a girl that will judge you."

"Hey, gays can be judge-y too baby," Kurt said with a wink, "But I'll gladly be the gay friend."

"Does Blaine know that you're gay?" Lola said with a sudden change of tone.

"Uhh, no. We didn't really talk about sexuality." Kurt said as Lola took the wine and got out some glasses. "Where is Blaine, anyway?"

"He's still out getting dessert, I hope you like chocolate mousse. Blaine found this little bakery type place a few weeks ago and they have the best chocolate mousse ever."

"Ooh, lets skip dinner then!" Kurt said with a smile as he took a glass of wine.

"Oh how offensive! My cooking is fantastic you have to eat dinner." Lola said in a mocking tone.

Then Kurt heard a car pull up and turned around to see Blaine pull up and get out of the car.

"Now dinner begins!" Lola said as she walked towards the door.

"It sure does.." Kurt mumbled to himself.

As Blaine walked in the door Lola exclaimed at how Kurt was here and how great he was. Kurt got up out of his chair and waved at Blaine as he gave an appreciative smile. Lola said something about dinner nearly being ready and gave a quick kiss to Blaine.

Kurts stomach turned.

_Shit, what am I doing here. Blaine is _married. _I don't have any business being here. Oh but I can't leave now.. I don't want to ruin a marriage. Like I would ruin a marriage anyway, Blaine has no interest in me. But then why did he invite me here after knowing me for 5 minutes? Fuck. I just have to get through dinner._

Blaine walked over with the chocolate mousse's in his hand as he said hello to Kurt while putting the mousse in the fridge. Lola walked down the hall and into a room that Kurt couldn't tell what it was.

"How was your day?" Blaine said, seemingly comfortable.

"Pretty good. Quiet, actually. So it was nice. What about you?"

"My day dragged on and on. Seriously working in a bank may sound boring but you just don't know how boring until you actually work there." Blaine said in a matter-of-fact way as he grabbed one of the wines on the counter.

"I don't plan on knowing what its like to work at a bank thank you." Kurt said with a smirk, in which Blaine smiled back and raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of wine.

"So did Lola tell you about the chocolate mousse I got?" Blaine said, his eyes lighting up.

"You bet she did, and I cannot wait to try it."

"What are you boys talking about?" Lola said as she came back into the room.

"My chocolate mousse." Blaine said, still beaming.

"You're so proud of that mousse, its kind of scary honey." She said as she took at sip of wine too. Kurt was kind of disappointed that she'd come back in the room, but he was more surprised at how easily he could talk to Blaine, usually around new people he was awkward and shy but with Blaine, it was so easy. And Lola too, but she was a girl and Kurt always got along with girls.

"Well its fucking good mousse okay." Blaine said, the grin on his face not fading at all.

"How long til dinner? All this talk of food has made me starving." Kurt interjected.

"About a minute, I just have to dish it up, Blaine honey can you set the table?" Lola asked as she leaned her chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Of course I can." Blaine said as he put down his glass and walked over to the cupboards and got out some napkins and cutlery.

The three of them kept chatting, talking about the weather and books and television and whatever else. Kurt felt happier than usual, even though the thought of Blaine being married ripped his heart out of his chest and put it through a wood chipper, he liked being around people and having them genuinely interested in what he had to say. Which was more than he could say about people from his old high school. But Kurt didn't want to think about that now, so he went and sat down at the dinner table as Lola brought over all the food and placed it in the middle of the table and they all dug in.

Kurt took a big bite out of his chicken and let out an audible reaction of how good it was. He tried to say "This is amazing!" but instead it came out as "'Ish ish amafing", causing the three of them to laugh, Kurt trying not to laugh because he didn't want to choke and embarrass himself. But thinking of him choking made him think about Blaine's arms around him trying to get the food out of his esophagus, but then he just thought of Blaine's arms around him. He moved around his vegetables, daydreaming about having Blaine's arms wrapped around him, protecting him from all the dangers of the world, the comfort of Blaine's whole being encasing him. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Blaine start talking. He'd forgotten to pay attention to what Lola was saying so Blaine's words made no sense. Luckily, Blaine also started a new conversation.

"So Kurt, tell us about you. Where are you from?"

"I grew up here in Ohio. Although I used to live in Lima, but then I moved here a couple of years ago, its a bit bigger a city and the bookstore was for sale, so now I'm here."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw the look of utter infatuation and interest on his face. Kurt smiled to himself, Lola commenting on how cool that is, and how she was from somewhere 2 states over or something. Kurt wasn't listening like he usually was. He was busy stealing glances from Blaine and trying to focus his energy and not bursting out and saying something he'd regret to Blaine.

There was a small silence and Kurt assumed that Lola had stopped talking, so he interjected the one question that was on his mind.

"So when did you both meet?"

Lola and Blaine looked at each other, trying to figure out who would answer the question. Blaine smiled and turned back to Kurt.

"We met in high school. We had pretty much the exact same timetable so we hung out in those classes, then after about a year of knowing each other I asked her out. We've been together ever since." Blaine smiled weakly as he finished his sentence. Lola put her hand on Blaine's and squeezed it as she looked at him with a loving grin.

"Thats so nice," Kurt said as the ate another mouthful of food. He didn't really know what else to say at that point, because he was so jealous that she met Blaine before he did.

As dinner ended, Lola packed up the dishes and put them in the sink as Blaine and Kurt went to the lounge room and had a look at was on tv.

"Lola's really nice. You're lucky to have her." Kurt stated as they sat down.

"Yeah, she's great. And you two seem to be getting on well, hopefully she'll let you come back over." Blaine said, nudging Kurt and smiling.

"Oh I hope so," Kurt said, showing that he had both fingers crossed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, and all Kurt could think about was how he wished he could hold Blaine's hand and tell him everything he'd been thinking.

"So are you excited to taste that chocolate mousse? Its seriously the best thing in the world." Blaine broke the silence.

"Very excited! Although you seem to have hyped it up a lot, will it measure up to the expectations?" Kurt said with a cheeky grin, even though he felt like an idiot for even being in that house anymore.

"Oh it definitely will. Trust me its going to be like heaven." Blaine said seriously.

As Blaine finished that sentence, Lola walked in with the 3 chocolate mousse's, and Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes light up at the sight of them.

"Yes, they're ready!" Blaine jumped up and grabbed two and passed one to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed a heap of his sppon and realised Blaine was patiently watching him, obviously waiting for his reaction.

"You're just gonna stare at me as I eat then?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving grin.

"Well yeah I want to see your initial reaction."

"Fine." Kurt rolled his eyes and put the spoon in his mouth.

His eyes lit up, "Holy shit this is better than sex!" Kurt blurted out without thinking, and saw Blaine laugh and Lola freeze up, she must've been a little stunned at the reaction.

Blaine had the biggest grin on his face, "I told you it was good." Blaine shoveled a huge spoonful in his mouth, closed his eyes and let out some kind of pleased moan as he went to scoop more up. "So good" was all he could say.

Kurt froze in his seat. That moan had made Kurt feel... things. And Kurt felt like he needed to leave that minute, but he couldn't. He couldn't even stand up.

So instead he kept eating the mousse, and tried to think about anything else. There was a silence for a while as all three ate the mousse and Kurt was glad there was so he could try to get his mind off of Blaine.

As they finished off their dessert Kurt felt like he should leave. He was thinking about a married man in a way he definitely shouldn't be. _Married. Shit._

"Well this was lovely, thanks for inviting me over," Kurt said as he got up from the couch.

Blaine's eyes looked saddened by the words just uttered. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I- uh. You know I have to get up early tomorrow and get to the bookstore and stuff..." Kurt trailed off, looking down at his thumbs which were tapping against each other.

"Oh.. well it was great meeting you Kurt, hopefully you'll come back over soon?" Lola said as she got up, followed shortly by Blaine.

"Uh, yeah of course." Kurt said as they all walked to the kitchen. Lola and Kurt exchanged goodbyes happily, although Kurt felt awkward he tried his best not to show it. As he went to walk to the door he was interrupted by Blaine.

"I'll walk you out?" He said, his eyes holding Kurts gaze expectantly.

"Sure." Kurt said, feeling his insides turn to mush and they walked out together. Kurt looked at the ground most of the way except when he remembered the one question that had been in his mind all day and forgotten the whole dinner until now, "Hey Blaine, did you come into the bookshop when I was out at lunch?" He asked as he turned to Blaine, puzzled.

Blaine's cheeks turned a deep red and he looked to the ground. "Uh, yeah that was me. I was gonna ask you to come over then but you weren't there so I just came back later.."

"Why did you ask me to come to dinner, Blaine?"

"W-what? I uh- um.. what?"

"Well I mean, you only met me today and then you asked me to come to your house, I mean it was great but it doesn't usually happen to me."

"I.. don't know, Kurt." Kurts heart jumped at the way Blaine said his name, "You seemed great, and I felt like I'd met you somewhere before or, something. I felt someth- I dunno. I hope I didn't scare you." Blaine said, now looking at his shoes.

Kurt smiled a little, "Well thanks. You didn't scare me.. much."

Blaine looked back up at a smiling Kurt, and he grinned back.

"Can I see you again?" Blaine asked with those eyes that made Kurts heart liquefy.

"Uh," Kurt felt his face heat up, "Of course, I mean usually I don't go out for lunch breaks, I usually order chinese so if you ever want to come around to the bookstore and have lunch that'd be cool."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine grinned. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Kurt broke it.

"I'd better be heading home.." Kurt said, looking at his car.

"Sure, yeah okay. Well hopefully I see you soon!" Blaine said, before surprising Kurt with a hug.

It felt so warm and welcoming and _comfortable. _Like everything in Kurt's life made sense and was okay now that he was in Blaine's embrace. Like the thing that felt like it was missing felt whole. Kurt felt complete in Blaine's arms.

Kurt cursed himself for thinking that, and felt mixed emotions of relief and longing when they parted. Longing because he just wanted to be in Blaine's arms forever. Relief because if he had've hugged Blaine any longer he would've kept thinking that way he was thinking and he needed to get those feelings and thoughts out of his mind.

As he got in his car Blaine just stayed where he was, watching Kurt with a look Kurt couldn't quite place. Kurt waved at Blaine as he drove away, letting out an audible sigh when he was out of sight.

He was already falling for Blaine and there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for your feedback (which I love) and everything! Sorry the chapters are taking so long to be put up, there's so much craziness this time of year and it sucks. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the 18th! Enjoy!**

Blaine watched as Kurt drove away, and waited until he was out of sight to go back inside.

He saw Lola in the kitchen washing dishes, who turned when she heard the front door shut. "So what do you think of Kurt?" Blaine asked as he sat on a stool at the bench.

"He's great! I might even go and visit him at the bookshop one day!" Lola exclaimed. Blaine smiled at her answer, he was glad she liked Kurt, so now they can hang out. Maybe double date if Kurt has a girlfriend or something. Blaine and Lola continued discussing Kurt and then books and then Lola said something about snuggling, but by that time Blaine was getting tired.

He walked down the hallway and grabbed some boxer shorts and went into the shower. As he showered all he could think about was things he could've said to Kurt during the evening, but didn't. And things he could've said when they were alone outside, but didn' annoyed him to no end so he hurried out of the shower and put on his boxer shorts and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

He leaned against the doorway and looked at Lola who was reading a magazine he didn't know the name of. He smiled to himself at how beautiful she looked, even in pajamas and smiled to himself. His thinking was interrupted by Lola and it made him jump a little.

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that you're gonna be in serious trouble." Lola said, looking up from her magazine with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Blaine said as he walked over to the bed with an eyebrow raised.

"Mhmmm," she hummed as Blaine kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her before grabbing the remote that was on his nightstand and seeing what was on.

"No... no.. definitely not.. why is there nothing good on at like 11pm?" Blaine thought out loud.

"Because everyone wants you to go to sleep." Lola said with a little smile, not looking up from her magazine.

Blaine kept flicking through the channels, Lola eventually looking up from what she was reading and seeing what was on. Blaine's eyes widened as the next channel came on, as he didn't realise what would be on it.

"Oh god," Blaine said as he tried to flick to the next channel, the last thing he wanted to watch was gay porn with his wife. Lola started laughing at Blaine's struggle and when he finally got the tv to a different channel he was fairly certain there would be nothing good on tv. "Fine, I'll go to sleep then, stupid tv people.." He said as he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Hey, speaking of gay!" Lola exclaimed, and Blaine heard her close her magazine, "Guess who is!"

Blaine groaned. "I don't know, one of those guys at your work?"

"No no no, well, maybe.. but that's not who I'm talking about! And since you didn't know straight away I'm guessing he didn't tell you!"

"Yeah, honey, who is it? If you don't tell me soon I'll fall asleep and never know." Blaine said with a yawn.

"Kurt!" Lola said happily as she turned her lamp off, causing the room to be in complete darkness. Luckily for Blaine it was dark because his eyes shot open faster than the speed of light.

"W-what?" Blaine said, his voice cracking.

"Kurt's gay! He told me before you got home with the desserts! Cute, huh!" Lola said as she snuggled up to Blaine.

Blaine tried his best not to start shaking, he felt like his body was going to explode or that he was going to need to go into a mental ward.

"Oh, uh o-okay.." Blaine said, trying to sound calm, but he didn't do a very good job.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked, putting her arm around Blaine's waist.

Blaine cleared his throat, "What? Nothing baby, I think I'm just tired or.. something.." He tried with all his power not to start shaking, especially now that Lola was touching him. He took a deep breath that made him shake a bit, his breath uneven. His heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest and his gut was wrenching and turning at his thoughts.

_Kurt is gay. Kurt. Is gay. So does he like me? Shit, do I like him? Meeting him and.. no no no. Lola. Lola is my wife.. wife... I'm married. For gods sake, I'm married! And I'mworrying if a guy likes me? I'm straight. Yep. Totally straight. But Kurt.. _Blaine's thought process did this over and over until he finally fell asleep. 

/~/  
>It had been 3 days since Kurt had seen Blaine at dinner. He hadn't heard from him at all and was starting to lose hope that Blaine would come and see him.<p>

He assumed that Lola had told Blaine that he was gay and Blaine freaked out. That thought made Kurts heart drop to the floor.

He sat behind the counter with a hot chocolate and the book he had been reading, though he was on the final pages. He took a sip of his hot chocolate, thankful he had bought a kettle for the bookshop earlier that year, now that it was raining more and getting colder he was glad he had it. There were a few people n the shop today so he called his co-worker Matt to come in and help. It was the time of year when students came in for peace and quiet to study or do homework, and since the upstairs part of the shop had a few tables Kurt didn't mind that there were more people there because it was still quiet.

As he read the last page of the book he was a little disheartened when he finished the last line, as he'd really enjoyed the book in its entirety. As he walked over to the crime section to put the book back he saw Matt come in and they exchanged greetings.

"Already 11 o'clock?" Kurt said, looking to his wrist where a watch was absent.

"Nearly 11:30am actually, I got caught up at the grocery store, but I bought us some tea and more coffee, since I saw we were running out."

"Oh, thanks! I had a hot chocolate before though, so there's enough coffee left in the jar over there if you want to finish that one." Kurt said, pointing near the kettle as he walked through the shelves of books towards the stairs. He said a quick hello to a girl who Kurt assumed to be around 18 or 19 before heading up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he heard the door open but didn't turn around because Matt was at the counter. He walked along the dark panelled floors to the end of the walkway where the rest of the crime books were and found the place of his book, followed by rearranging a few misplaced books.

"Kurt!" Matt yelled from below.

"Yeah?" Kurt yelled back, kneeling at the shelf, continuing rearranging the books.

"You have a visitor."

"Who the-" Kurt mumbled to himself as he got up off his knees and looked over the railing to see who was there, "Blaine!" Kurt said, surprised.

"Hey!" Blaine said with a smile, holding up his hands to show two boxes of takeout chinese food, his hair soaking wet from the rain. Kurt smiled at Blaine, wider than he probably should, before turning around and practically running down the stairs. He felt like an idiot when he got to the bottom, he probably seemed a little too excited to see Blaine.

"Hey, what'd you bring?" Kurt said, staring at the food, grin still apparent.

"Chinese, of course! You said the other night you like eating it for lunch.. so I uh, I brought some over. I didn't know what to get you so I got uh, lemon chicken."

"Yum!" Kurt practically yelled, grabbing the box Blaine was looking at from his hands. He saw the look of shock on Blaine's face after he'd stolen the food and froze a little, Blaine hadn't seen the real, non-scared version of Kurt. "Sorry.." Kurt said quietly as he smiled weakly and walked behind the counter and walked over to where the kettle was and grabbed a fork from a small pile of cutlery that he and Matt had figured they should have.

"Its okay, I didn't realise you liked Chinese so much but... sure." Blaine said with a small laugh.

"I see you got caught in the rain?" Kurt pointed at Blaine's hair. Blaine shook his head, causing drops of water to go flying around him.

When he stopped shaking his head, he grinned, "Noticable, huh?"

"A little," Kurt said, smiling and scrunching up his nose. He took a bite of chicken and grabbed Blaine a fork. "Oh! Matt, this is Blaine." Kurt said, catching Matts attention from one of the shelves. Blaine waved at Matt with his fork as they exchanged greetings, causing Kurt to smile at how completely adorable Blaine was.

"So! Lola wanted me to ask you, when I finally came to see you, if you wanted to go on a double date with Lola, me and one of Lola's gay friends. So it'll be a blind date for you, I suppose.." Blaine said, hesitant when he said the word gay, and seemed a little embarrassed asking.

"Well, when were you planning on going?" Kurt asked before shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth. He regretted it after, realising he should be careful with the way he acts around Blaine, but it was too late to do anything about it.

"Um, maybe friday or something.. I- you'd have to ask Lola."

"Oh.. sure. Hey why did it take so long for you to come visit? Lunchtime has been boring, well not boring because I have books but boring because I like having people to talk to inbetween mouthfuls of food."

"Yeah I can see you're really engorging yourself there, Kurt." Blaine said with a smirk, which Kurt didn't know how to take because Blaine had just said the word engorging, "And I don- I mean.. I guess I don't really know. I didn't want to annoy you or scare you if I seemed to eager to be friends with you."

"I think scaring me is off the table since the day we met, you invited me to your house." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." Blaine said, brekaing out into a laugh after speaking. Kurt felt like he'd just heard the most beautiful sound in the world, like if he could listen to one things for the rest of his life, he'd want it to be that.

"So what does my blind date look like?" Kurt said, looking directly at Blaine, trying to see if asking that question annoyed Blaine or.. something. He wanted to see if Blaine was feeling the way Kurt himself was.

When Blaine looked up from his chinese Kurt tried not to flinch, or smile. The look of utter jealousy on Blaine's face, the way his cheeks reddend and jaw clenched and eyes stared right into Kurts soul nearly made Kurt fall off his chair.

"Uh, he's uh, he's really nice and I- um, he has brown hair and stuff.. you'll have to wait and see." Blaine said, trying to force a smile and set a tone of fliration in the last part. Kurt could see Blaine struggling with the conversation so he quickly tried to change the subject, as he felt weirdly fulfilled seeing Blaine jealous, as it completely turned Kurt on.

"So what's in that bag?" Kurt said, averting his eyes so the bag that was placed on the desk.

"Chocolate mousse!" Blaine said, his expression transforming.

"You and your damn mousse! You're addicted! If it keeps going like this I'll have to organise an intervention." Kurt said with a silly grin on his face. Blaine smiled back through a mouthful of food. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Kurt saying hello to a regular customer as they walked by.

"So uh.. how is your love life anyway?" Blaine asked, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"Mm, not very good." Kurt said, scrunching up his nose in his disgust at his own love life.

"Well, I hope you find somebody, you definitely deserve the best."

_I have found someone. You. And you are the best that I deserve._ Kurt thought, looking directly at Blaine like he was trying to get Blaine to read his mind and realise. "Yeah, uh, me too." Kurt said, realising he hadn't said a thing in response.

Kurt and Blaine continued talking about everything, their jobs, their favourite things, and Kurt was so pleased to get to know Blaine so well.

"No, but then he went downstairs and he foun-" Blaine was interrupted by his phone ringing, the tune of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz making Kurts heart soar. "Hello? Oh hi Lola!" Blaine said, his eyes widening, as though he'd completely forgotten about her. "I'm at the bookstore, why?... Yeah.. Saturday? Okay I'll tell him.. Okay. Love you too, bye" Blaine said, looking directly at Kurt as he said the word love. Kurt didn't know if it meant anything, but he knew he'd over-analyse it later when he had time.

"What was that about?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrows as Blaine put his phone away.

"Well, she said that your date is free Saturday, so we could all go out then?" Blaine asked expectantly.

"Sure, why not." Kurt said, although he felt like his heart had ripped in two since he would be on a date with Blaine but not.. _with _Blaine.

Blaine looked straight at Kurt, with what Kurt percieved as sad, almost desperate eyes. Like Blaine was trying to tell him something, but Kurt shook it off, thinking its probably just him being crazy and the crush he had on the amazing boy in front of him. Their eyes connected, and they just were for a minute. They just existed. Kurt thought it felt like forever, and wanted to look into Blaine's eyes forever. But before he knew it, Blaine smiled and he took another bite of his chinese food and his eyes were no longer on Kurts.

Blaine and Kurt continued talking about the chocolate mousse (well, Blaine did) and books as they finished all the food Blaine brought, losing track of time and all their surroundings.

Blaine looked at his watch and his eyes almost popped out of his head, "Holy shit, its nearly 1:00pm!" Blaine jumped out of his seat, looking around for anything he may need to take with him. Kurt slowly got out of his seat and put down his near-empty cup of chocolate mousse as he realised Blaine would be leaving his presence. He watched as Blaine checked if there was anything he hadn't picked up.

"You didn't bring anything else, Blaine." Kurt said as he grabbed the empty chinese boxes and set them aside.

"Oh, thanks Kurt," Blaine said, his head shooting up and smiling at Kurt. "Well I'd better be going, my boss is probably going to wonder where the hell I am.." Blaine said as he walked to behind the desk and closer to Kurt.

"It was nice to see you again." Kurt said, looking at his shoes.

"You too," Blaine said as he held his hands out and wrapped them around Kurts shoulders. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist in response. He could feel Blaine's warm skin on his and Blaine's breath on his neck. He smiled to himself, and then to Blaine as they broke the embrace.

"Well I'll uh, see you Saturday then?" Blaine said as he raised his shoulders and scrunched up his lips.

"Okay.." Kurt squeaked out, waving to Blaine and giving a weak smile.

And then Blaine was gone.

Kurt sighed and sat back down, shoving a mouthful of chocolate mousse in his mouth and cursing everything that was good in the world because he didn't have Blaine. Then he realised how negative he was being and went back upstairs to finish rearranging the books.

He looked at the door, thinking how the hell will he get through Saturday night without confessing everything.

He sighed, knewing he probably wouldn't be able to do that, but he'd already promised to go and he wasn't about to break a promise, especially not a promise with Blaine.

_I can do this, I can totally do this._

_I'm not gonna be able to do this._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now this chapter might be confusing because Dalton is talked about. Now keep in mind that Blaine never went there, but Kurt still did. That's the only change to keep in mind.**

**Oh and if for some reason you haven't seen Harry Potter then there's spoilers I guess.**

**And I'm not entirely sure when I'm going to get this next chapter up, everything is hectic as this time of the year, so enjoy this chapter! I'll get the new chapter up asap!**

Kurt opened his wardrobe, looking at what he could possibly wear to dinner in a few hours. He was going to see Blaine, see what Blaine was like on a date. He had to look good. He had to look better than good.

He scanned through his clothes and decided on a grey suit, with a white shirt and lilac tie. Blaine had text messaged him telling him to dress nicely since they were going to a restaurant so that meant a suit in Kurt's mind.

He walked into his bathroom, making sure he'd finished his hair and moisturising routine before going to the kitchen and making himself a coffee. He knew it was probably a stupid idea, but he didn't want to seem uninterested, he needed to seem awake. And he had no idea who this mystery man was, what if he was the most boring human being on the planet?

Kurt began panicking slightly.

What if the guy turned out to be boring and then made Kurt seem boring to Blaine? Then Blaine would think Kurt was boring on dates.

Kurt couldn't let that happen.

He took a deep breath, checked his hair and grabbed his keys. It was time.

/~/

Blaine began putting on his tie, Lola practically running around in the background, all through the house. But Blaine wasn't focussing on his franctic wife.

His mind was on what was coming. What if he slipped up and said something to Kurt? He knew he was going to be in a jealous rage, in a very silent, dapper way of course, at the table this evening with Kurt flirting with Henry, Kurts date. Blaine's stomach churned at the thought.

"Baby have you seen my pink clip?" Lola interrupted Blaine's thoughts.

"Uhh, um no honey I haven't sorry." Blaine smiled a little in the mirror at Lola, "Hey, are you sure Henry is Kurts type?" Blaine tried not to let jealousy flow through his eyes.

"Sweetie, Henry is _everyone's _type." She patted Blaine's shoulder and walked out of sight.

Blaine rolled his eyes, he still hadn't met Henry, or he had once but couldn't remember him, but he was already silently hating him.

He grabbed his shoes and went and sat in the living room and put them on, waiting for Lola to finish getting ready.

"AHA!" Lola exclaimed, followed by running into the loungeroom to show Blaine her finding of what she was looking for. Blaine grinned at her as she put it on. "I just have to find the right shoes and we can go, okay?"

"Alright," Blaine smiled.

Blaine sat in his seat, staring at the ground for a couple of minutes before Lola came back in, telling him she was ready to go.

He took a deep breath, checked his tie and grabbed his keys. It was time.

/~/

When Kurt arrived to the restaurant he realised he was the first one there. He knew he would immediately be bored so he hoped that Blaine would get there soon. _Oh and I guess Lola and my date. _Kurt thought to himself, though he really didn't care. Kurt was straightening his cutlery when another person arrived, Kurt assumed this was his date. This man was gorgeous, he would admit that. His bright green eyes were on Kurt and his perfect teeth with smiling at him. His light brown hair was coiffed like Kurts, but not as well as Kurts of course.

"Hi, I'm Henry!" The stranger said, putting a hand out between them.

"I'm Kurt," He said shyly, putting his hand in Henrys.

"Look I'm sorry about this, I thought a double date would be kind of weird, you know?" Kurt nodded, "But you're very handsome, so I don't feel too bad now." Henry winked at Kurt before turning away and looking at the menu.

"Uh... thanks." Kurt squeaked out, stunned. Nobody called Kurt handsome. He felt a little uncomfortable. As he looked through the menu, he saw things he'd love to eat, so he tried to make his decision early because there was such a great food and it would take him a while to pick otherwise.

"So where are you from?" Henry interrupted Kurts thoughts.

"Uh, Lima. What about you?"

"Westerville." He nodded.

"Did you go to Dalton?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah! How did you know!" Henry practically screamed.

"I went there for a semester in my junior year." Kurt smiled.

"That's awesome! Were you part of the Warblers, or did you not really like music?" Henry asked, who seemed to be scooching his chair closer to Kurt.

"Yeah I was part of the Warblers, I don't know if you were there when some of my friends were but did you know Nick or Jeff?"

"Yeah of course! They were inseperable!"

"So you know who I'm talking about then." Kurt smiled, he liked talking about Dalton.

"I sure do! So I must've just missed you then." Henry said with a little smile.

"Apparently." Kurt stated, going back to his menu because clearly the conversation was dying.

"So did you ever get any solos?" Henry asked, looking straight at Kurt.

"Uh, yeah one. At Sectionals." Kurt said, surprised that Henry could keep the conversation going this long, if at all.

"Thats awesome! I only got one to perform in front of the school, but it was still an honour." Henry said, smiling. Kurt smiled back, at least Henry was bearable.

/~/

Blaine pulled up to the restaurant, smiling. He was going to see Kurt again, and although it was a double date, it was still a date in Blaine's mind, and he cursed himself for thinking that.

_Lola, I love Lola._

As he and Lola walked into the restaurant, he spotted Kurt a mile away. And he was.. smiling. He saw that Kurt was talking to Henry, and his heart dropped as he realised Kurt was smiling because of Henry. What if Kurt liked Henry? _Well that would be good then, of course. Because.. Then Kurt would have a boyfriend._

Blaine and Lola were escorted to the table by one of the waiters, Blaine held out a chair for Lola so that he could sit near Kurt. Unintentionally, of course.

"Hey guys!" Henry exclaimed,

"Hey!" Lola said with as much enthusiasm, Blaine just waved.

"You'll never guess what we were just talking about!" Henry smiled.

"Well if we can't guess why don't you just tell us?" Blaine said almost sarcastically.

"We both went to the same school, but just missed each other because Kurt left!" Henry said, putting his hand over Kurt's which was leaning against the table as he scanned the menu again.

"You lived in Lima? I thought you were from Westerville?" Lola asked, puzzled.

"No, no I am from Westerville! Kurt went to Dalton in Westerville for a semester!"

Blaine's stomach turned.

Blaine was going to attend that school. His father was adamant on sending him, but Blaine didn't go because of Lola. He felt like slapping himself across the face.

"Wow, that's.. interesting." Blaine said, grabbing a menu.

Lola and Henry then started their own conversation on their side of the table as Kurt and Blaine looked at their menus.

"What are you having?" Blaine said nervously as he looked over his menu at Kurt. He knew he shouldn't be nervous and he wasn't quite sure why he was, but Kurt did seem a little uninterested since Blaine had arrived.

But as soon as Blaine spoke Kurts eyes lit up and looked straight at Blaine.

"Well!" Kurt began, making Blaine smile. "This menu is insane so I've been trying to decide what to have for like ten minutes." Kurt shuffled his chair towards Blaine and laid his menu flat on the table. "Now this, the calamari sticks with homemade tartare sauce, man that sounds delicious. But then, this dish here," Kurt moved his finger over a meal called Reef and Beef, "sounds amazing and I'm scared that if I pass it up I'll regret it." Kurt said, turning his head to Blaine and laughing, making Blaine smile. Kurt was so close to Blaine as they were leaned in to each other, Blaine wasn't sure if it was because Blaine tried to look at what Kurt was pointing at on the page, but they were so very close to each other. Blaine looked into Kurts eyes for a second, and felt like he knew all of Kurts thought, which made him omit a small smile.

Then he realised where they were and who they were with, Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head a little, moving back to where he was supposed to sit. The look on Kurts face astonished Blaine. It was almost like he was hurt or disappointed.

/~/

After everyone ordered their meals, Kurt sat back in his seat, watching as Henry and Lola kept yapping about fashion and things about work. Kurt felt very uninterested in what they had to say. But he was suddenly afraid to talkto Blaine, the way Blaine looked at him before, Kurt had never seen. But he wanted more of it, and now.

"So," Kurt said, with a smile as he crossed his arms and leaned on the table, looking at Blaine.

"So," Blaine responded withan even bigger smile. Kurt almost cracked up at how utterly stupid their conversation already was but he loved it. Kurt quickly looked at Lola and Henry, who seemed to barely notice they were there anymore, so Kurt leaned in a little more and his eyes met Blaine's and locked on.

"When are you gonna come back to the bookshop? Lunch was boring today!" Kurt asked.

"Well, maybe monday. if I even get a break, things are far too hectic." Blaine said, eyes still locked on Kurts.

"You could bring your work with you, and eat at the same time. I could see how boring your job is," Kurt grinned at his own remark.

"Ha ha ha," Blaine said sarcastically, "Maybe I'll force you to do my work while I eat lunch."

"What, like a slave?" Kurt said, faking being appalled.

"Precisely." Blaine nodded. Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"Well how about you bring the chinese food and I'll consider it." Kurt said, taking a sip of water. He saw Blaine watching him drink. It was like if Blaine looked away Kurt would disappear, so Blaine was like a child and didn't look away. He saw Blaine staring at Kurts adams apple, which made Kurt wonder what the hell he could possibly be thinking about. But surprisingly, Kurt didn't feel uncomfortable. Everything felt so normal around Blaine. In a way Kurt loved it, but he also despised it because Blaine was married and all Kurt wanted to do was scooch his seat back over to Blaine and kiss him like he'd never been kissed before.

But he couldn't.

"So, oh my gosh I have to tell you this, I've been dying to tell someone," Kurt said, Blaine looking interested, "We got this new book in, and its amazing. Its a romance one, obviously. But I read it and wow, you have to read it, its just perfect."

"What's it called?" Lola interrupted. The sound of her voice towards Kurt startled him for a second.

"Uh, The Next Always: Inn At Boonsboro. Its actually by Nora Roberts!" Kurt said, remembering it was the same author that had brought Kurt and Blaine together, which made Kurt smile. "Its part one of a new trilogy."

Lola nodded at Kurt, smiling. "That sounds awesome, I should come by and grab a copy for myself!"

"Yeah, sure! I can put one aside for you if you want." Kurt smiled.

"Ooh, that'd be lovely! Blaine, maybe you can pick it up for me?" Lola said, putting a hand on Blaine's. Kurt stared at their hands, longing to have that touch, to be the one to be able to freely put his hand on Blaine's, to put his arm around Blaine, to.. kiss him. Kurts eyes went from Lola's hand on Blaine's to Blaine's lips, he saw them saying something to Lola, but he wasn't listening. He looked at how amazing they looked, the shape, the colour, Kurt licked his lips in response to how delicious they looked and how his lips were burning, longing to press against Blaine's.

"Kurt?" Henry said, bringing Kurt back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I uh- I was just saying how I'm reading that book too, I mean I only just started but I love it too." Henry said with a grin. Kurt smiled back, glad that someone knew what he was talking about.

"That's so cool! I must say, chapter 5 is what made me not be able to put the book down, what are you up to?"

"I'm only up to chapter 3, I mean I bought it last week but I haven't had much time to read it. I'll take your advice though, and I'll get to chapter five!" Henry said, now beaming.

"Oh yeah always take my advice about books, I'm clearly the best when it comes to them. I mean I _am _a co-owner of a bookstore." Kurt said, gloating cheekily. He chanced a look at Blaine who was staring at Henry, looking furious. But Kurt could've been mistaken. He turned back to Henry and listened to his thoughts about owning a bookstore.

/~/

Blaine listened to Kurt and Henry talk about Kurts bookstore, hating every minute of it. He knew that he and Lola were listening to their conversation but he just wanted Lola to go back to talking to Henry and Kurt talking to Blaine. He liked talking to Kurt. It was nice and comfortable. He felt like he'd known Kurt forever even though he'd only known him for a couple of weeks. And all he wanted to do was keep talking to Kurt. But Henry, perfectly coiffed hair and piercing green eyes and his perfect teeth, it annoyed Blaine to no end at how perfect he was, how perfect he was for Kurt. He should have Kurt.

_No. No I don't want Kurt. No.. I want Lola. Lola.._ Blaine turned his head to see Lola, who smiled at Blaine as she took a sip of whatever drink she had, Blaine couldn't remember.

"So! We've been talking about books for like 5 minutes and I haven't even asked what your favourite book is!" Kurt said, happily.

"Twilight." Henry said, very seriously.

Kurt looked horrified, and turned to Blaine, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm kidding!" Henry said with a laugh, omitting a loud laugh from Kurt, to which Blaine smiled at. His stomach did flips as he saw Kurt laugh, the sound angelic, music to Blaine's ears. Then a wave of jealousy flowed over him when he realised it was Henry to make him laugh and not Blaine himself. He put his hands off the table and onto his lap, clenching his fists. He didn't realise such a small thing could make him so angry, and envious, so he grabbed his coke and took a big gulp, being annoyed at himself more than anything now. He was happy when the waiter came and took their order, stopping the conversation in time so Blaine wouldn't throw up. He hated Henry. He hated him.

After the waiter left, Henry began talking to Lola again, Blaine silently celebrated as Kurt turned towards Blaine with a smile on his face.

"So whats your favourite book?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Hey yeah, you haven't asked me either. Even when we were in a bookstore!" Blaine said, his mood shifting completely. "Well I've been a fan of the entire Harry Potter series for a long time. So maybe one of those. I never really thought about it." Blaine said playing with his napkin.

"I love Harry Potter! Personally, the fifth one is my favourite, not only because it was the longest book but I just loved all of it, except Umbridge, I hated her. But the detail and Hagrid's brother.." Kurt said, stopping talking as he realised he was babbling and Blaine was grinning, "What?"

"I love that one too. Although the sixth is my favourite, even though Dumbledore dies. That was sad, but I did really love that book. I hated that they left so much out of the movies." Blaine said, realising he was telling Kurt about something silly that annoyed him.

"Oh my god, me too!" Kurt exclaimed, "Especially the start of the 6th book, with the Prime Minister? I was sooo peeved that they left it out! I would've loved to see what the director could do with that scene."

"I know!" Blaine said, beaming. He had never talked about Harry Potter with anyone. He'd spoken about it with Lola from time to time, and she'd watched some of the movies with him, but she wasn't interested in it like he was, it was more of his thing and it bummed him out sometimes, so Blaine was practically bursting at the seams with happiness that Kurt knew a lot about Harry Potter. "When I went and saw that, and you see the Dememtors wreck the bridge and stuff I was like okay, Prime Minister must be coming up. But then he just was never showed and I practically yelled in the cinema."

Kurt laughed at Blaine, making Blaine go from his serious tone to a smile on his face in less than a second, and when Kurt snorted and went a bright shade of pink he couldn't help but let out a laugh too. As they were in fits of laughter Lola and Henry stopped what they were saying, and Lola was trying to ask what they were laughing at. It shouldn't of annoyed Blaine but it did, he wanted to just laugh with Kurt, but the annoyance didn't stop Blaine laughing, so he and Kurt tried to explain through their laughter but failed.

"Nevermind," Lola said, rolling her eyes but smiling, turning back to Henry as Kurt fanned his hands in front of his face trying to dry the tears that were forming from laughing so hard, although they were now just laughing for no reason, making them laugh further.

As they calmed down, their faces red from laughter, their meals arrived. Blaine's eyes widened when his chicken parmigiana was placed in front of him, being the biggest he'd ever seen. He looked over at Kurts plate and saw spaghetti bolognese, and Kurt cracking his fingers before grabbing a fork, making Blaine internally giggle.

"That looks great!" Henry said, looking at Blaine's food.

"Lets hope it tastes as good as it looks." Blaine said, rubbing his hands together before grabbing his knife and fork, digging into his meal. As the waiter came back with Lolas beef stroganoff and Henrys vegetarian pizza, Blaine and Kurt were still talking through their mouthfuls of food, so excited to be able to chat for so long that nothing would stop them.

"No, but Richard Harris was the original Dumbledore!" Blaine sputtered through his mouthful of chicken.

"Michael Gambon is phenomenal!" Kurt said, holding a hand over his mouth as he spoke as to not spit his food everywhere.

"Darling, why don't you just eat and talk later?" Lola interrupted as she leaned towards Blaine. Blaine nodded, the happiness in his eyes fading, which Kurt noticed.

There was small talk between mouthfuls between the four of them, discussing how good the food was and what they might get for dessert, although Blaine said they should all just go and get some chocolate mousse, to which Kurt rolling his eyes jokingly. Lola got up and went to the toilet, leaving the boys at the table. Henry was intently looking at the dessert menu, clearly trying to decide what he wanted. Kurt had another mouthful of his spaghetti, he looked at Blaine, raising his eyebrow and-

_Was that a wink? No.. was it?_

Kurt looked away from Blaine, leaving him confused about what happened. He looked down at his plate that was almost finished and he took the last bite of his chicken, unsure of _what the hell just happened._

Kurt didn't look back at Blaine, and began talking with Henry; laughing at his jokes and touching his arm.

Blaine was not only confused but so completely and utterly jealous. He tried to deny it in his mind, but in the back of his mind he was screaming with rage.

Luckily, he was distracted by Lola coming back to the table and the waiter coming to see what they wanted for dessert.

Blaine took a dessert menu and saw more options than he could wrap his mind around. Trifles, creme brulees, chocolate cake, cheesecake, pavlova, jelly, and-

"I'll have the chocolate mousse." Blaine said, decidedly. He shut his menu, smiling at his choice, waiting for the others to decide. Kurt chose a trifle, Lola chose a slice of strawberry cheesecake and Henry finally decided on a banana fritter. Kurt continued talking to Henry, making Blaine more and more jealous, although he tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Kurt exclaimed, touching Henry's arm. Blaine couldn't look away from that touch, it bothered him so much more than it should as a straight man.

_Exactly, I'm straight. I'm not jealous. Henry's just... not right for Kurt.. Yeah that's it. Of course._

Blaine moved his gaze from Kurt's hand to his face, th one that was looking at Henry and smiling at him. He saw Kurt chance a look at Blaine, smiled to himself and looked back at Henry.

_What was that.._ Blaine thought as his stomach did flips at Kurts gaze. There was something there, something Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on. Was Kurt doing something purposely? Blaine decided he was probably just being stupid, Kurt probably liked Henry.

_Because he's so fucking perfect with his hair and his jokes and his cardigan and his being touched by Kurt._

Lola began talking to Blaine about something related to work, Blaine nodded along but wasn't paying much attention.

/~/

Kurt's mind clicked. He knew what to do to see if Blaine was feeling what Kurt was feeling. That insane jealousy when Lola was being all touchy and sweet, so Kurt wanted to see if Blaine would be the same.

"I need to use the restroom." Lola said, getting up out of her seat. Kurt looked at Henry who was now looking at a dessert menu.

_This is my chance. _Kurt thought to himself, picking up his fork and twirling some spaghetti around it. He took a deep breath, breathing in courage to do what he was about to.

He put the moutful of spaghetti in his mouth, and looked directly at Blaine, their eyes immediately locking.

He tried to sexily slurp up his spaghetti, like he'd seen in a movie one time. _I probably look like an idiot._ Kurt thought, but the look on Blaine's face said otherwise. He raised an eyebrow as to telepathically ask what Blaine was thinking, and if it was about him, and winked at him.

_I did it. _Kurt thought, his breath getting caught in his throat to see Blaine's reaction. Blaine looked shocked. But he licked his lips so Kurt took that as a good sign, smiled to himself and decided to talk to Henry and see what happened.

"So what are you thinking of having?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Well, the creme brulee seems nice.." Henry said, pointing to the menu.

"Oh my gosh, I was thinking of having that!" Kurt said with a smile, putting his arm on Henry's shoulder.

As Lola got back to the table the waiter arrived and took their orders, and Kurt continued talking and laughing with Henry. When he finally got a glance at Blaine, he looked furious. He saw Lola talking talking to Blaine but Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurts hand that was on Henrys arm.

_What is going on? I think its working.. _Kurt thought to himself, feeling completely accomplished. Blaine's eyes shot up to Kurts, Kurt quickly looking away and back at Henry. _Shit, I hope he didn't see me looking at him.._

As they ate their dessert, Kurt stopped flirting with Henry, as he was now certain that Blaine felt what he was feeling. Blaine had continued to talk about how the chocolate mousse from the shop he found was better than the one he was eating, and Lola laughed at how silly he was acting.

After they finished their dessert the bill came and they all paid their share.

"Hey, can one of you guys give me a lift home?" Henry asked as they were getting up to leave.

"I'm sure Kurt can." Lola smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kurt said as he grabbed his keys.

They all headed out of the restaurant, and before heading to their seperate cars they exchanged goodbyes.

Kurt hugged Lola, Henry shook hands with Blaine. Then Henry went and hugged Lola, and Kurt decided he wanted to give Blaine a hug.

As they latched on to each other, Kurt felt Blaine's grip tighten just that little extra, Kurt breathed in the smell of coconut that he loved. He made a mental note in his mind of everything this hug was.

The hug broke off and they said their goodbyes. Kurt and Henry were making small talk until they were down the road and out of sight of the restaurant.

"So your place or mine?" Henry asked, smirking.

"What? I'm taking you home.." Kurt said, a little confused about how upfront Henry was being.

"So mine then." Henry's smirk grew bigger.

"I don't sleep with people on the first date. But we can go and quickly grab a coffee, if you want. Just the two of us."

"Sure." Henry said, dejected.

Kurt pulled into a small coffee shop that was still open and they went and ordered what they wanted, Kurt getting a blueberry muffin as well as his coffee.

They went and sat down with their drinks.

"So I won't be getting laid then?" Henry asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, Henry." Kurt said, seriously, but then let out a small laugh. "I'll be your friend."

"That'll do." Henry said with a grin, "For now."

As their converstaion progressed, they began talking about relationships, being brought up by Henry.

"Well, while we're on the subject, here's a tricky question," Kurt said, breaking off a piece of his muffin and playing with it in his hands, "What do you do when the person you like is with someone else?" Kurt wouldn't look up at Henry.

There was a pause.

"...Its their problem, not mine. They're the one in the relationship."

Kurt looked at Henry, raising an eyebrow. Henry wasn't what he thought.

"I don't think you should mess with other couples." Kurt nodded at his own words.

/~/

Blaine got in the drivers seat of the car, putting his seatbelt on and gripping the steering wheels tightly as he got into the car. He denied his feelings of jealousy that flowed through him as Lola got into the car.

"That went well," Lola was smiling ear to ear.

"I dunno, I don't think Kurt was interested." Blaine said as he drove out of the carpark.

"What are you talking about, they went home together!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah, because Henry needed a ride home." Blaine stated, feeling his anger boil up.

"But they were flirting all night, didn't you notice!"

"No, I don't think they were, I think Kurt was just being nice. I don't think he was being flirty." Blaine said, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Oh, don't be so modest, we did great! The date went really well." Lola said as they arrived home, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

"I guess." Blaine said, rushing to the door to get inside. He practically ran to the bedroom and got changed and got into bed.

As Lola got in bed with him after a few minutes Blaine turned the lamp off.

"So wanna.. fool around?" Lol said, wrapping an arm around Blaine.

"Not tonight," Blaine said, feeling warm kisses on his neck. Usually it got Blaine right in the mood, but all he could think about was what that would feel like if it was Kurts lips, not Lolas. He hated himself, especially since fooling around would be a good option since all the blood in him was below the belt. He heard Lola say something along the lines of okay, but she sounded disappointed. Blaine felt so much guilt, making him hate himself further.

He just wanted Kurt out of his mind, but Kurt hadn't left it since the moment he saw him in that bookshop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Ines for your help with this chapter! I really appreciate it, you're amazing! Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, I love reading them! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully not too long! **

**Enjoy!**

"You're going to turn yourself into a mental case." Matt said as he poured coffee into glasses for himself and Kurt.

"I'm not. I knew he feels something too." Kurt said, his head leaning on his right hand.

"Like I said, mental case." Matt said, turning to Kurt and handing him a coffee. "He's not gay. He's like, George Clooney heterosexual."

"I could turn George Clooney." Kurt said, a smile tugging at his lips as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course you could."

"You don't think I could, do you?"

"Not for a second."

Kurt smiled, "But I'm right about this, I know I am. The moment I saw him I just.. something is there okay!"

"Okay okay, don't attack me." Matt said, putting his coffee down and putting his hands up. Kurt laughed and took another sip of his coffee, putting them into a silence. "But why don't you come out with me, get your mind off all that crap."

"I- I don't think so, Matt.." Kurt trailed off, he didn't feel like going anywhere unless he would see Blaine. He knew it was stupid to think about but he couldn't shake the feeling that Blaine felt the same way.

"C'mon," Matt said, walking over to Kurt, "it'll be good for you, you've been alone for a long time, you deserve to just go out and have fun."

"What do you propose?" Kurt said flatly, he knew Matt wouldn't stop hassling him until he said yes.

"The movies. There's a new movie out and we can go see it tonight after work, you'll like it, its an action movie, no love story or any of that bullshit so your mind can be off of Blaine."

"Fine." Kurt said, making Matt squeal in delight, "You know for a straight person, making that noise makes me think otherwise."

/~/

"I've got a surprise for you!" Lola said, startling Blaine from behind the couch.

"A surprise?" Blaine said with a grin, he loved surprises; especially Lola's.

"We are going out tonight! Instead of sitting home in the quiet and the boring," Lola said, dragging out the word boring, "We are gonna go out!"

"When are we going?" Blaine said, closing his book.

"In about 20 minutes, so get changed!"

Blaine jumped off the couch and went to his room to get changed. Despite the situation of late, Blaine was excited to go out with Lola, he couldn't wait to get his mind off of things, he'd read the last sentence of his book about 50 times because he just couldn't concentrate.

After getting ready, Lola grabbed the keys to the car and they headed out. As they drove, Blaine kept trying to get hints at what he could possibly be surprised with.

"Well, its gonna be a lot of _action._" Lola said as she wiggled her shoulders.

"You didn't!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I did!"

"You're taking me to see Revolution?" Lola smiled in response, making Blaine clap like a child.

Right when Blaine was about to start talking more, Lola turned into a parking spot and turned off the car, turning to Blaine as she pulled out the keys from the slot.

"You ready?"

"Of course!" Blaine practically screamed as he opened the door and walked towards the door to the theatre. They walked over to the candy bar and Blaine went to grab out his wallet.

"Uh uh, no.I'm paying for this whole thing, you just choose what you want to eat!" Lola said, as Blaine's eyes lit up and he went over to the m&ms.

"These! And popcorn. Obviously." Blaine said, hugging Lola and keeping a hand on her waist. Maybe things were going to be okay.

They grabbed their food and walked into the theatre after getting their tickets checked, both Lola and Blaine excited as ever.

Blaine scanned the theatre for the perfect seat, seeing that there were many free ones, there were only 3 other people in the theatre, 2 people to the left in the middle of the cinema and one person down the front. He saw one of the two people sitting together turn a little then turn back quickly, confusing Blaine immensly. The second person then proceeded to turn around, making Blaine furrow his brow in confusion. He had seen that man somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it..

Blaine froze. He tried to keep walking along with Lola, like he hadn't noticed anything, but his eyes stayed on the two people to the left as they went to one of the rows on the right about 3 rows behind the two men.

It was Matt. Blaine felt like screaming in agony, he knew that hair anywhere, the man sitting with Matt was Kurt. Lola began whispering to Blaine at how excited she was about the movie, and Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt, though he felt like his heart was ripping out of his chest.

"Yeah, me too, so excited." Blaine said, acting excited. He didn't want Lola to be suspicious, but _why does Kurt have to be here?_

He distracted himself with popcorn, and after a few minutes the movie started.

Blaine and Lola whispered about the trailers that were on, deciding which ones they want to see in the future, and Blaine was excited, but his eyes kept drifting to Kurt.

_The movie is about to start, at least then my mind can be off Kurt. Who is sitting 50 feet away from me. Fuck._

Blaine tried to fix his eyes on the screen and continue watching as the trailers ended.

He got lost in the movie for the first 20 minutes, he loved the action, the explosions, the guns, the cars. He already knew he loved the movie.

As he laughed at the comedy of the movie, he heard the cutest, most genuine laugh he'd ever heard, like an angel had just laughed. He looked to his left and saw Kurt laughing, his eyes squinted and his teeth baring. He knew he was staring now, but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

At that moment, he didn't care about Lola, what she said to him, if she knew he was staring. All he wanted was Kurt.

He got up out of his chair, placing the popcorn that was in his lap on the chair, his eyes never leaving Kurt. He didn't care if Lola was saying something to him. He didn't care about anything Lola would do now.

He walked throught the aisle and down two step the be at the level where Kurt was. He shuffled through the aisle and moved past Matt until he was right in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him with his big blue eyes, his face curious and strong. Blaine took a deep breath, before leaning down to Kurts eye level, grabbing Kurts face in his hands. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and Blaine quickly took the distance away, smashing their lips together with such want, _need_, making Blaine almost need to gasp for air, his hands snaking around Kurts neck pulling him closer, his tongue grazing over Kurt's lip, asking for entry to Kurts mouth and h-

**BOOM**

Blaine jumped, the movie startling him with an explosion, Lola laughing a little at Blaine jumping as she took some popcorn from the bucket in his lap.

"C'mon, I thought you never jumped at action movies!" Lola whispered teasingly.

Blaine blinked and shook his head, bringing him back to reality, "Yeah, I uh, guess I didn't see that coming.." He said before grabbing the cola and taking a big gulp, cursing himself for even thinking of what he just did. He refused to let himself look back over to Kurt, he didn't care if Kurt looked over at him, he didn't care. _I don't, I don't, I don't care at all._

Blaine tried to get his mind off of Kurt again by trying to watch the movie, but his fantasy kept popping up in his mind, and he couldn't shake the feeling of utter desire when it was back. _Fuck._

/~/

After the movie ended and the credits began to roll, Lola and Blaine sat back, waiting in case there was something after, and it seemed everyone else was too.

When the credits finished, the person who was alone left first, being very quick to leave, making Blaine momentarily confused.

"Ready to go?" Lola said as Kurt and Matt got up out of their seats.

"Yeah," Blaine said as he stretched his arms and legs out before getting up and grabbing the empty popcorn bucket and empty cola cup. He threw away the trash as they walked out, trailing behind Kurt and Matt.

"Kurt?" Lola said loudly and confused.

Kurt spun around, eyes wide in shock as a smile spread across his face which stunned Blaine because he knew that Kurt knew he was there.

"Hey!' Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine could tell that Kurt was looking at him differently, so his attention went down to his hands, as he played with his fingers.

"Were you just in that theatre?" Lola said, pointing back to the doors they just came out of as the four of them walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, what, were you too?" Blaine rolled his eyes a little. Lola noticed, he didn't think Kurt did.

"Blaine, did you know he was in there?" Lola said, making Blaine look up from his hands, shaking his head in response, looking sheepish.

"Yeah! Did you like the movie?" Lola said happily, after giving Blaine a weird look.

"Loved. It." Kurt replied, before Matt whispered something to Kurt and Kurt gave him the keys, Matt saying a quick goodbye and disappearing out the door. "Blaine, did you like the movie?" Kurt said, trying to get into Blaine's line of vision.

"Mhm." Blaine said, sounding very disinterested and looking away. He saw Lola give him a look like 'What are you doing?' and Blaine knew she knew something was wrong. She quickly turned back to Kurt, plastering a smile on her face and began talking to Kurt again.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you! But I've gotta head to the bathroom before we go so I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Lola said, reaching her arms out for a hug.

"Of course, darling!" Kurt said, putting his arms around Lola. Their hug was short and Lola dashed to the bathroom across the lobby.

"So uh, you'd better be going then huh?" Blaine said, finally looking up at Kurt who was staring at him, confused.

"Not really, I can stay and chat if you want?" Kurt asked.

There was a brief silence as Blaine tried to gather his thoughts, before looking back at Kurt.

"Look I need to talk to you about.. I 've been fee-"

"Actually yeah, I do have to go. I uh- Matt's waiting in the uh, and I better be.." Kurt said, his eyes panicky as he backed away from Blaine, confirming Blaine's doubt that Kurt would be remotely interested in him. Kurt said a quick goodbye and he was out the door, leaving Blaine by himself. A wave of guilt flowed through him, critisizing himself as to how he could've almost expressed the way he was feeling, what he could've done to Lola. _Its a good thing he doesn't like me, its good. But why does it jurt so bad.._

/~/

"What was that, Blaine?" Lola shot as she shut the door behind them, "I thought you two were friends – what did he do to deserve you treating him like that?"

Blaine growled under his breath, frustrated beyond belief, "I didn't _do _anything, Lola. You two were talking and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, so you didn't want to interrupt us while he was trying to talk to _you_, Blaine?' Lola asked, rounding on her husband, "I don't know what has gotten into you but that is _not _the man I married. You were gushing about Kurt to no end before today – what happened?"

"_Nothing_," Blaine replied, sounding exasperated, "nothing happened. I just feel that Kurt and I are becoming too close and I'm neglecting you."

Lola scoffed, "Neglecting me? Well, if you are, I haven't noticed! Kurt is a very sweet man and a good friend of ours and he does _not_ deserve the way you've been treating him."

"What do you want me to do then, Lola?" Blaine demanded, folding his arms over his chest angrily, "do you want me to bow before him? Do you want me to marry _him_, perhaps?"

"Blaine, you are being ridiculous!" Lola frowned, her own hands settling on her hips, "didn't you see how upset he looked? He wanted to talk to you and you completely blew him off!"

Blaine threw his hands up in frustration and stalked past his wife into the living room. He hadn't felt this confused in his life; he felt as though he was cheating on Lola just by thinking of Kurt, especially in a romantic way. He shouldn't be feeling anything towards Kurt apart from friendship – even Kurt regarded him as merely a friend, and _he _was the gay one. Blaine wasn't gay – he had a beautiful wife and they had made a wonderful life together, and his feelings for Kurt were slowly tearing that world apart.

"Stop making up excuses!" he heard Lola shout from the other room, "how would you feel if Kurt did something like that to you?"

The word _crushed _came to mind, but Blaine quickly shoved it aside and walked to the doorway, where Lola was still standing in the hallway, glaring at him.

"I wouldn't care," he told her airily, "because if I did care, it would imply something _more_ than a simple friendship and that's all we are. Friends."

A confused expression flitted across Lola's face for a split second, but it was quickly replaced by the expression of annoyance.

"Friends don't ignore each other, Blaine. But I don't care," she informed him, her eyes narrowing, "that was a very, very rude thing to do to him and I want you to apologize."

"Now?" Blaine asked, his stomach churning, "It – it's too late to call him now; he could be sleeping or something. I hardly did anything wrong, Lola, this seems a little unnecessary."

He didn't want to talk to Kurt – not yet. He couldn't trust himself around him; the last thing he wanted was to admit everything and ruin both their friendship and his marriage. Talking to him tonight could potentially be the biggest mistake of his life, and if he was already heading down that path of destruction, he wanted to postpone it for as long as possible.

Lola rolled her eyes at him and sighed angrily, "then go and see him after work tomorrow or something. I don't want to lose my friend over your immaturity, Blaine. I still don't understand why you wouldn't talk to him."

Blaine had opted not to tell her about the conversation they'd had afterwards, about how he'd almost blurted out everything to Kurt. His abrupt departure had only confirmed that he didn't feel anything for Blaine, and he himself was left feeling dejected and slightly humiliated. If Lola knew that they had talked, she would inevitably find out what Blaine would have told him and that wouldn't end well for any of them.

"I –" Blaine started softly, and then shook his head, "I'll go and talk to him tomorrow after work, alright? I'll say sorry and you can have your friend back."

"He was your friend, too," Lola reminded him, looking a little less annoyed now, "he should still be. I don't understand, Blaine."

"It's nothing, Lola," he assured her, "I promise you. I – I don't know what happened, okay? I'm just not feeling like myself right now."

Lola sighed and moved forward, brushing past him to get to the kitchen. She rested her hand on the frame of the door to the kitchen for a moment and then turned her head, "I'm disappointed in you, Blaine. I didn't think you were one to treat someone like that. Especially someone who is so close to us."

Blaine bit his lip as he watched his wife's retreating figure; she was right, of course. No matter how he was feeling, Kurt didn't deserve to be treated that way. He had no idea how Blaine was feeling – although the way he left made Blaine suspect that the man did have a vague idea of what was going on. Even so, Kurt had been nothing but kind to him since the moment they'd met – he shouldn't have treated him that way.

But then again, he couldn't help but resent him slightly; he was, after all, the reason his life was coming down around him. He felt as though he was a teenager again, confused about his feelings – but even as a teenager he thought he was sure of himself. Kurt couldn't help the way he was, though, nor could he help the way he made Blaine feel. But the way he felt about Kurt could potentially ruin him; he loved his wife and he life he lived; he couldn't risk losing that over such childish feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry if I ruin a movie for you. I mean it hasn't ruined it for me but I'm not sure about you guys. But yeah. You'll see which movie. This chapter has a few scenes that are word for word accurate, so if you've seen Imagine Me And You, you'll basically be like "Oh this bit". If not, you're in for a treat. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I actually have a lot going on in the next few weeks, but I'll try my best to write as much as I can. Sorry if its not an overly long chapter, the next one will be satisfactory! Okay I'll shut up now, enjoy! And please review :)**

* * *

><p>"No, I'm telling you. Didn't you see the way he was acting when you walked out?" Kurt said, grabbing books off the shelf.<p>

"Yeah but maybe he was just tired."

"He wasn't tired okay. I know."

"How? And you seemed so weird when you got in the car last night, did something happen?" Matt asked, causing a flush of pink to spread itself over Kurts cheeks. "What happened?"

Kurt giggled at Matts eagerness about the situation, but the laugh quickly subsided and he went back to being serious. "Well, I think he was going to tell me that he has feelings for me."

"GET OUT!" Matt said, slapping Kurt on the arm.

"I will not get out, and ow!" Kurt exclaimed, rubbing his injured tricep. "No, I really do think he was about to! He said he needed to talk to me about something, he was all nervous and then I interrupted when I think he was about to say he needed to talk to me about his feelings."

"Well what the fuck did you interrupt him for!" Matt said, shooting a look upstairs to see one of the patrons glaring down at him for swearing, "Sorry."

"I panicked!"

"You're an idiot."

"What, for not wanting a _married man_ to tell me he has feelings for me?" Kurt practically yelled, quickly looking up at the person above them who seemed stunned but then quickly looked away like they hadn't heard a thing. Matt burst out laughing and walked past Kurt to put a book away.

"Exactly. No, but he might've been about to say something else, you don't know now."

"Trust me I know. Like I said, his body language. He wanted to talk about something he clearly was struggling with and he only spoke to me when Lola left." Kurt said, trying to get Matt to realise what Kurt knew.

"Whatever you say, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk, staring at the phone. <em>Just ring him. Its only a phone call. Then why am I getting so nervous about it? <em>Blaine thought, his feelings conflicting, _because he knows what I was going to talk to him about. Shit, he knows that I lo- that I'm feeling something. Love? Pff, I've known him for a month. _Blaine tapped his pen on his desk, staring at the phone like he was trying to make it catch fire, _I just need to apologise. Thats all I need to do._

"Blaine," a soft voice said at the door, a quiet knock following. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see one of his coworkers, Janet, smiling at him, "I was wondering if you wanted to join us ladies for lunch, we got pizza."

"Sure," Blaine smiled as he got up and followed her out to the staff room.

"No, but guys, I think he's the one!" Blaine heard a woman, Sarah, say as she picked up her can of coke and took a sip.

"You haven't even known him for- Blaine! You decided to join us!" Another woman, Caroline, said as she pulled up a seat next to her so Blaine so could sit down.

"Blaine you're a guy, if you had just met someone and had known them for a few months would you think they're the one?"

"I uh-" Blaine felt like there was a gun pointed at his head, "I don't know. I've known Lola since high school.."

"Lucky.." Caroline said, turning back to Sarah. Blaine zoned out of their conversation and blankly ate his slice of pizza.

_Kurts the one._ Blaine thought to himself, _But I can't tell them that.. Wait what, Kurts not the one.. shit who am I kidding. _Blaine's thoughts continued and lingered on Kurt and his situation.

"Do you guys believe in love at first sight?" Blaine said, barely realising he'd said it out loud.

"Well it saves time," Janet said with a sigh, sitting down and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"No," Blaine said softly, shaking his head a little and looking down at his pizza, "Really, that you could meet someone or just.. cross a room. And with that one glance you could look in their eyes and see their soul," Blaine said, looking up at the girls around him, "Do you believe that could happen?"

There was a brief silence, and Blaine could see the girls giving him weird looks and raised eyebrows.

"No," all the girls said in unison, "absolutely not."

Blaine gulped and nodded, "No, me neither," he said before taking a bite of his pizza. He stared down at the table as the women around him kept talking.

* * *

><p>"Baby, get me a movie, I have the day off from work tomorrow." Lola said through the phone.<p>

"Yeah okay, I'll uh, I'll go now." Blaine said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

He walked into the video store after walking a block and scanned through movies that Lola might like. He ended up getting a comedy they both liked and a romantic movie Blaine knew Lola would like. He stopped mid walk as he saw the adult section of the store, biting his lip as he thought about going over to the stand. He shook off the thought and walked over to the counter.

"Just these, thanks." Blaine said, handing over the dvds. The woman serving him walked over to the corner of the counter and began scanning the items. Blaine's legs took control and he walked over to the adult section absent-mindedly and scanned through the 'gay' section, shown by a small sign. _Bill and Teds Sexcellent Adventure, hmm.._ Blaine thought as he picked up the cover and looked at the back quickly before interrupting the woman from her scanning, "This too."

The woman looked at him a little odd, but then smiled.

"Its for research." Blaine said, feeling very awkward.

"Call it what you like, darling.." the woman responded with a smirk. Blaine's eyes widened in horror as he thought to himself what a huge mistake he'd just made. After paying for the dvds he ran all the way to his house, a mere two blocks, but his feet felt like lead as he ran, anxious in case he saw anyone he knew.

He burst in his door and walked straight to the tv. He sat down in front of the dvd player, looking at the dvd he had in his hands as he contemplated whether to actually watch it. He took a deep breath and put it in, sitting back on the couch as it began.

There wasn't much of a storyline, well not a very good one. Blaine tried to follow along with the storyline, but once the guys on his screen were undressing Blaine's mind went blank. The moment he saw the two mens erections, all of the blood in his body was in one place. He leaned back on the couch as one of the men, Blaine assumed it was Ted; though he really couldn't tell and didn't care, turned around and the other man applied lube to himself and the hole of Ted's ass. From then on Blaine's brain was nothing but a bunch of short circuits and arousal. As the moans got louder and Blaine watched Ted get fucked harder than he'd seen anyone be fucked, Blaine couldn't stop a whimpering moan escape his lips as he became suddenly too aware that he was wearing jeans.

"Why the fuck did I have to wear jeans today.." Blaine whispered to himself as he began roughly palming himself through his jeans. He closed his eyes and could hear nothing but grunts, moaning and Bills balls slapping against Teds ass as he entered him. All he could think about was what if that was Kurt and him, Blaine being the one to elicit moans from Kurts perfect lips, to be entering him and feeling Kurt around him and-

Blaine jumped up. There was the sound of keys being put into the lock of the door and Blaine began to panic. _She's not meant to be home for another hour!_ Blaine ran over to the dvd player, half tripping as he went to press the 'open' button, feeling like time was against him as the dvd player stalled to open the disc tray. He grabbed the dvd cover as he heard the door open, scrambling to get the dvd out and close the tray, his fingers shaking as he turned the tv off, and shoving the cover of the dvd under the two other dvds.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, a higher pitch than he intended as he cleared his throat and jumped up, trying to act calm.

"Oh, you're home! Hey baby," Lola said with a smile.

"Yeah, I uh-" Blaine breathed, his breaths heavy and slowly calming.

"Ooh, you got some dvds!" Lola exclaimed, throwingher bag down and walking over.

"Yeah, no I just thought I'd-"

"I love this one!" Lola said, Blaine starting to panic again as she got closer to seeing the one dvd he never wanted her to see, "This one's good,"

"Yeah so that's the dvds and-" Blaine said quickly trying to distract her from the last one.

"And this one I haven't seen." Lola said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Blaine cheekily.

"What, what one you've seen them- oh! Wow, oh.. oh wow the woman at the store she- she must've given me the wrong dvd!" Blaine said, eyes widening at the sight, trying to act like he'd never seen it before, "I'll just go and uh- I'll take it back." Blaine shrugged.

Lola stayed silent and looked at Blaine, before sighing and taking Blaine by the arm and dragging him to the couch.

"Lets watch it!" Lola said, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Wha-what?" Blaine said, shifting in his seat.

"Well, lately we've been.. lacking in that department." Lola said, turning her head a little.

"In the gay sex department? Pretty sure we've never been in that department babe."

"You know what I mean," Lola glared at Blaine.

"But I don't want to watch it," Blaine said, wincing a little. He really, really did want to watch it.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't turn me on." Blaine said, placing a kiss on Lolas cheek and getting up and walking to the kitchen, trying to think of anything else rather than Kurt's naked body sprawled on his bed. _Think of mom, think of grandma, think of anything else, Blaine! Anything!_

"Fine. But did you at least call Kurt?" Lola said, getting up and sitting at a stool at the bench.

"Uh, no. I was going to but then I-"

"You said you were going to call,"

"And I was but-" Blaine was cut off by Lola's phone calling.

"Shit, I gotta take this. But don't think I'm not gonna talk about this later. Hello?" Lola said, before walking away down the hall. Blaine grabbed the home phone and dialled Kurts number without even thinking twice.

As it rung, it felt like the longest senconds of his life.

"_Hello?_" Kurts voice answered on the other end of the line.

"...I-" Blaine squeaked, not sure what he really wanted to say.

"_Uh, hello? Is anyone there?_" Kurt said, a little confused. Blaine stayed silent, looking around the room and trying to figure outt he wanted to say, "_Who is this?_"

Blaine hung up the phone and threw it on the couch, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to shake away what he was feeling.

"Ugh, baby," Lola said, walking back in the room and sitting on the couch as Blaine leaned over the counter, "I can't go to the baseball on Tuesday."

"What?" Blaine asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Baseball. Tuesday? I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Well, that was work. Apparently some swedish bastard is flying in and we all have to meet him. Hey why don't you take Kurt? I'm sure he'd love to go."

"He probably doesn't want to go, he probably doesn't even like baseball," Blaine said, taking and interest in his fingernails to distract from looking at Lola.

"Well, you could ask! A couple of weeks ago you said you felt like you'd met him before, he was your, soulmate-for-life type thing," Lola said, clicking her fingers.

"I dunno," Blaine trailed off, his thoughts once again being interrupted by a phone.

"Hello?" Lola said, getting up from the couch, "Oh hey Kurt! We were just talking about you!" She walked around the counter and poked Blaine, "Do you have any plans on Tuesday? Because well, Blaine and I were supposed to go to a baseball game, but I can't attend unfortunately, my boss is an absolute hardass. I was wondering if you would accompany Blaine? I promise he won't be as quiet as the other night." Lola gave Blaine a stern look, to which Blaine rolled his eyes a little, "You will? Fantastic! I'll get Blaine to text you the details. Bye honey," Lola hung up the phone and put it back in its holder.

"Does he even know what teams are playing?" Blaine asked.

"As a matter of fact he does. Now text him the details," Lola said, grabbing Blaine's cell from the coffee table and throwing it at him.

_A night alone with Kurt? I don't know whether to be anxious or horny.._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry that its been forever since I've posted. I really have been trying to write, its just so difficult. Writers block sucks. Anyway, just to let you know, I know NOTHING about baseball so I've used wikipedia and stuff so if you're some kind of baseball expert, shhhhh. I tried my best. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so please bear with me! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for reading and feel free to review, I love to get feedback!**

Blaine stood at the counter, hands leaning against the edge as he sighed, deep in thought. He'd taken the day off from work to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, easily explaining to Lola that he would go early to see Kurt and explain the cinema fiasco.

He lied.

He didn't want to explain what happened at the cinema, hell, he wouldn't know where to start. But he knew Kurt had an idea of what he was trying to say. _Why else would he leave like that?_

Blaine wandered around his house aimlessly, walking to his wardrobe countless times, trying to figure out what to wear. _A First Date outfit,_ he kept thinking, and then silently cursing himself for thinking it. After debating for a long time, he ultimately decided to wear navy skinny jeans with black loafers and a black shirt, and a his Dayton Dargons jersey. He left his hair ungelled, and put his glasses on before grabbing his keys, phone and wallet before leaving. He dialled into his phone and it began to ring,

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Kurt, its Blaine. Is it too early to come and pick you up?"

"_Uhh- ye- uh. Sure. How far away are you?_"

"I'm about to leave, so I guess about 10 minutes away.."

"_Okay, sure. I'll see you then._"

"Okay," Blaine practically whispered as he disconnected the call. He felt a twist in his stomach, and tried not to admit to himself that he was nervous. He got into his car and slowly made his way to Kurts house, his heart beating so hard he thought it could crack a rib. When he finally pulled up he saw Kurt standing on his porch in a long, grey trenchcoat with deep grey jeans on underneath, matched with black Doc Martens. He smiled at Blaine when he saw the car pull up, walking over to the car quickly.

"Hey," said Kurt quickly.

"Hey!" Blaine excitedly replied.

"So you go for one of the teams playing then?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine's jersey.

"Sure do! Been rooting for them my entire life." Blaine exclaimed happily, making Kurt blink his eyes and move his head back a little.

"Wow, I had no idea!" Kurt said with a grin, "I don't know anything about baseball by the way. I'll just repeat whatever you yell in criticism to the players," Kurt winked. The rest of the car ride was calm, and Blaine thought it was very comfortable, happy at how easily he could talk to Kurt even though only a few days ago he could barely speak.

As they pulled into a parking spot Kurt got out and looked around, "I'm really overdressed," he speculated.

"A little, but we can buy you a Dragons scarf and you'll fit right in," Blaine responded as they walked down the carpark and entered the stadium, staying incredibly close to one another as they made their way to the shop.

"So who are the Dragons up against?" Kurt asked, looking through scarves.

"The Lansing Lugnuts," Blaine said as though it was nothing.

"Lugnuts?" Kurt tried to keep in a laugh.

"Ah-huh," Blaine grinned, realising that Kurt thought it was hilarious.

"What a.. creative name," Kurt let out a laugh and hid his face in a scarf, making Blaine laugh too. Blaine's stomach flipped at the sight of the man laughing in front of him, the way his eyes scrunched up and the pitch of his laugh being music to his ears, he felt so at home. Blaine made a mental image of what was in front of him before dragging Kurt to the register with a green and white scarf and beanie.

"Here," Blaine said after he paid for the items, moving closer to Kurt and wrapping the scarf around his neck and handing Kurt the beanie, "I don't know if you want to ruin your hair..."

Kurt smiled, "I might put it on later if I get really cold,"

Blaine snatched the beanie back, "I'll wear it!" he yelled, pushing his curls down over his forehead when he shoved the beanie on his head triumphantly.

"What are you, a child?" Kurt laughed.

"Is that a problem?" Blaine asked, batting his eyelashes over his glasses, Kurt giggling in response as they walked down the steps towards their seats. As they sat down, Blaine began quoting Ferris Bueller's Day Off, both men laughing as they joked around and waited for the game to start, even walking down to the barrier to see the mascot walking around the arena, Kurt watching as Blaine acted like a child, screaming out and getting over excited about seeing the mascot.

As the game started and they sat back down, Blaine bought them both nachos to share and a coke, and yelled out to the players along with everyone else, obviously interested in the game. Kurts stomach jumped as their hands brushed as they both went to reach the drink, Kurt looking to see Blaine momentarily stop yelling to look at Kurt, his eyes wide, their hands staying still, before Blaine snapped his hand away and turned to look back to the field. Kurt enjoyed watching Blaine get excited about baseball, watching him get angry, celebrating home runs and engorging himself with nachos. When it was drawing close to switch teams on the field, Blaine began getting more frustrated, yelling out and standing up, a lot of others doing the same as he screeched to the players advice on how they could be doing better and how much they sucked.

"You know, you're kind of shrill," Kurt interjected, leaning over to Blaine who stopped yelling to look at Kurt after hearing his criticism.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, startled.

"When you shout, you want them to hear your abuse better. You've got to project it." Kurt explained, taking his hands from the pockets of his jacket to point to the players.

Blaine stayed silent for a moment, looking at Kurt curiously, "Teach me?" he asked as he shuffled a little closer.

"Okay," Kurt smiled, "First off, tighten your stomach muscles."

"I don't think I've got any," Blaine laughed as he turned away to look at the players.

"Yeah you do, you really do. They're right here," Kurt responded before placing his right hand on Blaine's stomach. He felt Blaine tense up beneath his hand, unsure whether it was his touch or the fact he told Blaine to tighten the muscles in the first place, but he wasn't about to ask.

"Okay, tightened," Blaine squeaked out, not looking at Kurt.

"Tense!" Kurt laughed.

"They're pretty tense!" Blaine laughed in return, finally looking up at Kurt.

"Okay next, broaden your diaphragm," Kurt nodded.

"My what?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Its here," Kurt giggled as he moved his hand a little higher towards Blaine's ribs, pressing his hand a little firmer.

"Oh," Blaine said, his cheeks burning a light pink that Kurt picked up on.

"Okay, push it out against my hand," Kurt insisted, "Do you feel my hand?"

Blaine cleared his throat, and looked forward at the field, "Maybe if you put them both there." Kurt hesitated for a moment, not sure if he'd even be able to move as his heart flopped in his chest and his stomach melted. But he moved before Blaine felt uncomfortable, taking a step to stand behind him and wrapping his other arm around the man and pressing lightly against his stomach, his stomach twisted in delight, feeling butterflies swarm as he felt Blaine lean in a little to him, Kurt smiling to himself.

"Okay," Kurt breathed out, focussing on keeping his voice steady as he held Blaine, "Now for the big one. Imagine the roof of your mouth is a cathedral."

Blaine looked at Kurt, brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Come on!" Kurt exclaimed, taking his hands from Blaine and standing next to him again.

"No, no I get the muscles, the diaphragm, I get it but-"

"Its a space thing, alright? Your mouth is that _big_ that you have to fill it with sound, deep from inside, filling the space then throwing it out!" Kurt explained, gesturing as he tried to make Blaine understand.

"Like how?" Blaine asked, staring into Kurts eyes.

"Uh.. like this," Kurt mumbled, nodding before he turned to the field, seeing the player Blaine was screaming at, who was now running across the field, he cleared his throat, quickly glancing at Blaine before back to the player.

"You're a wanker, number nine!" He yelled, echoing through the field, many spectators turning to look at him, even a few of the players on the field turning around.

"That's not bad, is it.." Blaine mumbled, smiling a little.

"No.." Kurt mumbled as the game continued. The rest of the game followed suit, Blaine buying the pair some peanuts and another coke to share as they sat in their seats and continued laughing and having fun, Kurt feeling at ease while talking to Blaine, feeling happier than he'd ever felt.

/`/

As the game ended, the men walked out of the stadium, Kurt mentioning that it was only 8pm as they walked through the crowds of people leaving.

"Alright, so your turn. Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked, walking close to Kurt.

"I don't care where we go!" Kurt laughed, looking at Blaine.

"Good! I'll decide again," Blaine said cheekily. Kurt laughed in response, then looked at the roof before back at Blaine.

"I feel like racing," Kurt joked, wiggling his eyebrows at Blaine, "Lola told me how competitive you are."

"Hold that thought," Blaine said, ignoring the Lola comment as they continued walking.

/`/

Blaine opened the door for Kurt, who curtsied in response as he walked in, the men exchanging a laugh at Kurts gesture.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Kurt asked, looking around at the brightly coloured machines.

"Its a games palace, like an arcade. You've seriously never been here?" Blaine responded, confused because it was such a small town.

"No, I don't go out much.. I must've been waiting for someone like you to introduce me to such a heavenly place!" Kurt declared, prancing a little as he spoke. Blaine laughed through the feeling of his stomach flip in happiness, before grabbing Kurts wrist and pulling him down one of the aisles of games to the end where a wall of racing games sat.

"Here is where we race, now this is serious business," Blaine said very seriously, though he was smiling.

"Okay," Kurt said seriously in response, his brow furrowed as he tried to stay serious. Blaine walked over to two of the machines in the middle, putting a few coins in the machine before sitting in the one on the right, Kurt taking a seat to Blaine's left as the machine lit up and began speaking.

"_Welcome to Sweet Speed Racing! Please choose your vehicle!_" The announcer said before a few buttons were pressed, Blaine choosing a blue race car and Kurt a yellow one.

_3..2..1..GO!_

Blaine heard the pedal under Kurts foot hit the floor hard, Blaine containing a laugh as he glanced over to see Kurt concentrating, his tongue poking out of his mouth a little as he turned the first corner.

Blaine focussed back on the game and passed by Kurt on the track, "Fuck!" Kurt grunted as he attempted to speed up, Blaine feeling smug.

As they continued racing, Kurt kept swearing like a sailor, Blaine trying to contain his laughter when Kurt passed him, and proceeded to turn to Blaine and say "That's right, bitch!"

Approaching the finish line, Blaine wondered what Kurt would say if Blaine won, and decided to try and win instead of letting Kurt take the victory. So he put his foot down, his car racing towards Kurts, who was dawdling from side to side of the track, mocking Blaine. Blaine smirked as he saw Kurt realise that he was catching up because he let out a "Oh shit, you're catching up, fuck", and Kurt focussed again, letting out a few whines turning the last few corners.

They were right next to each other as they crossed the finish line, and waited a few seconds for the game to show who won, before Kurt squealed in delight and turned to Blaine, "Can't beat me, I'm the motherfucking best!" causing Blaine to laugh and point behind Kurt, who turned and saw a child of around 8 sitting and watching. Blaine continued laughing when Kurt tried to explain why the child shouldn't say all the words he just said, and shooting glares at Blaine every so often when he laughed harder.

After the child left and Blaine had calmed down, they decided to play a few more games before leaving. Blaine watched Kurt as he played a shooting game, trying to hide the fact his pants had gotten incredibly tight from the grunts and whines of Kurt playing the games, and tried to keep steady as Kurt helped in play, his hands on Blaines as he guided him through playing.

Before they knew it, it was 11pm and Blaine realised he should probably get home. They walked the few blocks to Kurts house, having left Blaine's car at the stadium, deciding to pick it up tomorrow as they walked through the silent streets and chatting about the game before Blaine changed the subject.

"So, well what's your favourite romance book?" Blaine asked, quizzically.

"Don't ask me that.. ask me my favourite trilogy." Kurt replied, a light pink creeping along his cheeks.

"Fine, favourite trilogy?" Blaine laughed.

"Sign of Seven. Its actually by Nora Roberts, believe it or not," Kurt said, realising it was the author that seemingly brought them together. Blaine smiled, thinking exactly what Kurt was thinking.

"Favourite romance book?" Blaine asked again, smiling connivingly.

"You really want to know, wow." Kurt said, eyes widening in a mocking way.

"Of course!"

"Fine. Its called Promises.." Kurt trailed off.

"Whats it about?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "This guy, Jared, lives in a small town and he's gay," Kurt clears his throat, "He doesn't think he'll ever find anyone because the only other gay man in the town is twice his age, but then um.."

"What?" Blaine asks, moving a little closer to Kurt, studying his expression.

"This guy moves to town, his name is Matt. They become friends and Matt says he's straight but Jared and Matt end up.. getting together," Kurt explained, using his hands to help explain. Blaine nodded slowly, realising why Kurt was struggling with explaining, "Then there's complications like Matt sleeps with a girl and people are against them being together when they find out what.. happened," Kurt takes a deep breath, "And Jared gets scared that they'll never be together and.."

There was a silence after Kurts words trailed off of his unfinished sentence, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"But I won't tell you how it ends," Kurt decides to say cheekily, brightening the mood.

"Maybe I'll just read it for myself then," Blaine laughs, or attempts to, "Whats your favourite line from the book?"

"Oh, you probably don't want to know that.."

"Then why did I ask?" Blaine joked.

"True," Kurt said slowly, "Its um, its a part thats in French actually, 'Je te défie de m'aimer'"

"What does it mean?"

"It uh- it means 'I dare you to love me'," Kurt choked out, unsure of Blaine's reaction.

Blaine went silent, looking into Kurts eyes, trying to figure out what to say in response.

"Well, this is me." Kurt stated, pointing to the door beside them where they'd now stopped.

"Oh, well I uh- I had a great time tonight," Blaine said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Me too," Kurt smiled. There was a small silence, both men looking at each other not knowing what to say, or if they should do what they were both thinking. Before Blaine could help it he felt himself slowly leaning towards Kurt, hearing the mans breath hitch a little as his eyes fluttered closed, Blaine silently admiring the boy now that his eyes were closed. Both men were now leaning towards each other, Blaine smelling the light scent of vanilla and peanuts wafting from Kurt. It felt like forever that he'd been leaning in, like he'd been waiting for so long that it had to be perfect, he closed his eyes and he could feel the heat of Kurt-

A bright light filled the blackness of Blaine's eyes, like a light switching his senses on, making him realise what he was doing. He leant back and lightly rocked on the ball of his heels as a car drove past, the light from the headlight filling his vision, not being able to see Kurts expression until it had gone past. Blaine suddenly felt very awkward. He was so close to Kurt, so close to happiness, and all he wanted to do was lean back in but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Lola, to cheat. To do that to Kurt, to disrupt his life with drama and grief.

Blaine cleared his throat, "I've uh, gotta go."

"Bye," Kurt breathed as Blaine turned on his heel to walk away, glancing at the rosy cheeked man before walking with his back to him, hearing the gate open and shut to Kurts apartment block before there was complete silence. Blaine cursed to himself as he turned the corner.

_I'm in love with Kurt Hummel._


	9. Chapter 9

**What, new chapter, what! Sorry for not posting in literally months, I've had horrid writers block but I'm back baby! Got my groove back a few weeks ago, and then today! So I hope this chapter is satisfactory because I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon because so many of you asked me about this chapter and I don't want to let you guys down. So thanks so much for reading and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat, bored, at the counter of the bookstore. He'd finished reading a new book that Matt had recommended and was unsure of what to read next. He looked up at the clock to see that it was almost midday and was waiting to see if Blaine was coming in.<p>

He heard the familiar chime of the bell as the door opened, Kurt was surprised at who was there.

"Hey Lola," Kurt choked out, suddenly scared that Lola knew about he and Blaine's lunches or feelings.

"Hi! I was on a break so I thought I'd pop by, I hope that's okay.." Lola trailed off as she walked towards Kurt.

"That's totally fine, I just hope you brought food I'm starving," Kurt said, reaching for his pocket to grab his phone. _Blaine, can't do lunch today. Tomorrow instead?_ He clicked the send button and grabbed a chair for Lola who commented on how she'd brought Italian food, which Kurt willingly accepted, "So what brings you here? I've known you for 2 months and you've never stopped by. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah of course, just the girls at my work were extra bitchy today so I needed to get out,"

"I see," Kurt said, which caused a silence as they both ate a mouthful of pasta.

"So, seen Henry lately?"

"Uh, no. That's not really working out. Not really my type I suppose."

"Oh.. got your eye on anyone else?"

_Oh no, not really, just your husband.. _"Not really, just focussing on work I suppose, I'll find someone when the time comes," Kurt lied.

"When your soulmate comes along?"

"Soulmate? Perhaps."

"Do you.. not believe in soulmates?" Lola quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I do, it seems a little farfetched but it makes sense," _because I found your husband and it made soulmates make a lot of sense, _"Do you?"

"Yeah, I mean I think so.."

"So is Blaine your soulmate?" Kurt asked, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer because the work _Homewrecker _was playing over and over in his mind.

"I..I think so," Lola said, a look of confusion and deep thought taking over her features.

"Why? I mean, if you don't think he's your soulmate then why did you marry him?"

"Because I love him," Lola said with a small smile, "But I always thought.. its always been in the back of my mind that if Blaine found someone else, someone better," Lola's voice broke, "That it would only be a matter of time that he would leave."

Kurts heart broke.

He never thought Lola would think that way at all, he was expecting his heart to break in a completely different way, that Lola would say that Blaine was her soulmate and Kurt would feel guilty and torn about liking someone's 'soulmate', but instead his thoughts were only fueled to believe that Blaine was his soulmate. Kurt realised there had been a silence for a minute or so, and that Lola was just playing around with her lunch, not looking back up at Kurt. But Kurt didn't know what to say, how do you respond to that? Confess that he is Blaine's soulmate? Tell her that Blaine probably is her soulmate? Tell her to harden up and believe in herself? Tell her to leave Blaine?

None of those seemed like appropriate things to say.

"I-I don't know what to say, come here," Kurt said as he got up and walked around the counter, putting his arms around her for a tight hug as she put the box of food down, instantly wrapping her arms around Kurts waist. They stood in silence, after a moment Kurt felt her shudder under his touch, hearing a choked sob escape her throat as she buried her head into his chest. "Its okay," Kurt consoled as he rubbed her back lightly. _What am I doing, I'll be responsible for this feeling if I continue hanging out with Blaine, I'm a homewrecker. I can't do this._

"I'm s-sorry, Kurt," Lola hiccuped as she exited Kurts grasp.

"Its fine, really. I mean usually the only people who cry here are when they finish books, or their favourite character dies but.." Lola laughed at Kurts comment,

"I'm sorry, I'm sure I'm just making it all up in my head."

_If only you were._

* * *

><p>"I want to take you out for dinner." Blaine stated, breaking the silence at the table.<p>

"Blaine, we're already eating dinner, what are you talking about?" Lola responded before taking a mouthful of stir fry.

"No, not today, tomorrow!" _I want to give our marriage another chance, to make it work, it needs to work, _"It'll be great, nice dinner, then come home and have a little dessert..?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow but even saying the words made him feel ill. Lola smiled faintly, though her eyes were the giveaway that she was excited.

"Sure," she replied before looking down to her plate and smiling slightly. Blaine felt guilty, he had been for so long and he wanted to get over Kurt and make up for avoiding Lola for so long. _This date will bring back the spark. That's all we need._

Blaine sat at his desk, decidedly not going to see Kurt for lunch because this way his day for Lola. He'd planned a dinner at Lola's favourite restaurant and then to stay at a high quality hotel in the next town over.

_When we get back to the hotel, I'm going to have sex with Lola. My wife, not Kurt. Lola. I want to have sex with Kurt. Shit! I mean Lola! I want to have sex with Lola. I want to fix our marriage._

As the way wore on and Blaine continued to give himself a pep talk about how he could go through with the night ahead, Kurt contnued to walk his way into his mind, Blaine only shoving him out after a minute or two of bliss, thinking about the two of them together before scolding himself, this process happening countless times throughout the day.

By the time Blaine left his office for the day he was exhausted because of his inner battle, trying to look happy when he picked up Lola.

"How was work?" Lola asked as she got into the car and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Boring, the usual. How was your day?"

"The way it usually is," Lola groaned. And that was the extent of the conversation, and Blaine's thought of a conversation graveyard and saw the tombstone of his current one "The end: of a conversation, and a marriage", it read. Blaine pushed the vision from his mindas he pulled into the restaurant, Lola squealing and grabbing his arm as she realised where they were. Blaine smiled at the excited woman next to him as they pulled up to the restaurant.

_Here we go._

* * *

><p>Blaine felt exhausted. His mind was drained of all energy as he sat back in the car, turning the engine on feeling completely overriden with frustration because his dinner didn't accomplish what he'd hoped. He and Lola pulled out of the driveway in silence, Blaine deciding to take the long way home through the local park. He pulled up in the parking lot and got out of the car, Lola only following him to ask what they were doing there.<p>

Blaine looked around, checking that the park was deserted before pulling Lola into a darker section of the park and pushing her against a tree and kissing her with all he had left, feeling Lola melt into him for a second before pushing him away gently, "What are you doing Blaine?"

"Lets just do it, right here. I want you so badly," he whispered, lying, before crushing his lips back against hers.

"But we have a bed!" Lola exclaimed between a kiss.

"So? Isn't this hotter, the thrill of possibly being caught?" Blaine grunted as he pushed himself up against Lola, only to feel Lola push him away a little and grabbing his hand, trying to walk him back to their car.

"No, we have a bed! C'mon, we'll do it when we get home," she winked, causing Blaine's stomach to churn before he overpowered it.

"No, here baby," he grunted and pulled her back into the dark and beginning to unbutton her shirt before he heard a sound a few metres away.

"Who's there!" Lola yelled.

"Yeah, who's there, come out here!" Blaine yelled, deepening his voice.

Two men walked out from behind a big tree, buttoning up their shirts. Blaine felt not only awkward but a little jealous.

"Sorry, we were trying to be quiet," the man on the left said.

"I- uh. That's totally fine, we were just…" Lola laughed, also buttoning her shirt back up. Blaine laughed anxiously, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, us too!" One of the men said happily.

"Oh, no no, we're married," Blaine nodded.

"It must be nice being married," the man said again.

"We just met this evening," the other, shorter man smiled.

"Sometimes I feel like we did too." Lola said, faking a smile and looking at Blaine.

There was a silence after that, no one really knowing what to say.

"We'll go. We have a bed," Blaine blurted out, the two men giving him a weird look, "bye."

And with that he dragged Lola from the park and back into the car. _Well that didn't go how I wanted it to._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his couch, watching re-runs of Friends, one that he'd seen a million times so he was talking along with the dialogue. He looked at his phone as Chandler made a joke, Kurt laughing along with the audience, his thumb hovering over the call button, Blaine's smiling face staring at him as he looked at the contact icon that Blaine had set for himself, making Kurt remember the day.<p>

_Just call him, what's the big deal? _Kurt thought to himself, trying to persuade his brain to do what he wanted.

"Tomorrow." Kurt nodded, and threw his phone back on to the couch and continued watching Friends.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke to the ding sound his phone made when he had a text message. He rubbed at his eyes and growled at his phone when he looked at the time, "Its only 6am, who the hell is awake.." he mumbled, but quickly sat up when he saw Blaine's face smiling at him.<p>

_Hey, are we still on for lunch today? It feels like forever.._

Kurt's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He smiled down at his phone and quickly hit reply.

_Of course. 2) Why are you up so early ugh_

Within 30 seconds he got a reply, startling him as he was still getting out of bed.

_Actually, can I come in this morning? If Matt's not there._

Kurt re-read the text probably 20 times, trying to figure out why Blaine could possibly want to come in to the shop in the morning.

_Uh, sure of course. Matt's not in until 11 and I get there at 8:30 so whenever._

Kurt jumped out of bed then, having a shower and still wondering what Blaine was coming in so early for.

Blaine walked into the bookstore, frantic as ever, his thoughts making him go crazy and his mind going numb. He turns at the desk, relieved but frustrated to see the beauty that is Kurt standing before him, wide eyed but smiling as he recognizes Blaine's presence.

"Hey!"

"No.. no Kurt don't 'hey' me, I can't.. we can't.. you-I. You make me feel this way and I shouldn't." Blaine said, pacing back and forth as though he's thinking out loud but really his thoughts have been like this for weeks, unstable and about Kurt, "I shouldn't, I can't, I'm.. I'm.. I'm married Kurt. Fuck, I'm fucking married. To a lovely woman who is fantastic and I do love her and then you. And I'm feeling this way about you," Blaine pointed to Kurt, "Why are you so damn perfect Kurt, tell me why?"

Kurt walked towards Blaine, placing a single finger over Blaine's lips, instantly quieting him. For a second, Blaine's eyes softened and everything seemed right in the world, then all those thoughts came rushing back.

"No, no Kurt!" Blaine practically yelled, walking away from Kurt, but still speaking as he walked towards the staircase, "Yo-" Blaine was interrupted by a man walking into the store, smiling as he saw Kurt.

"Ah, you're the manager here? I'm looking for a book for a 5 year old girl, its her birthda-" he stopped talking when Kurt ran in the other direction, "I, uh, hello?"

Kurt came running back with a book in his hands and shoved it in the man's arms, "Here, she'll love this it's about ponies and fairies she'll love it. It's on the house. Goodbye," Kurt said, almost pushing the man out of the store before closing the door in his face, getting a weird look from the man who then walked away slightly pleased. Kurt immediately walked up the stairs behind Blaine who was still frantic.

"You cannot do this to me, you're so amazing and making me fall in lo- lo- la, NO." Blaine said, now at the top of the stairs, spinning around to find Kurt behind him, looking at him with a look of utter shock and Blaine thought he saw a glimpse of happiness in Kurt's eyes, "Fuck, Kurt you're making me crazy and I can't take it anymore, whatever this is, whatever we have is over." Blaine said, quieter than before. Kurt froze. He saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes before Blaine walked past him and down the stairs. Kurt nearly fell over, but he made it up the stairs into a small corridor of books, guarded by a wooden railing so he was hidden from view.

Kurt heard footsteps coming up the stairs and got up to see Blaine coming back, but Blaine didn't say a word, instead he grabbed Kurt by the waist and smashed their lips together. Kurt's hands instinctively snaked around Blaine's neck, feeling nothing but pure bliss as he felt Blaine's lips against his, fitting perfectly with each other, as they both slowly went to the ground, soon Blaine being on top of Kurt, Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine as he felt Blaine's tongue explore his mouth, letting out a small moan at the feeling when-

_DING_

Kurt heard the door open, and Blaine jump off him, still sitting on the floor, concealed by the railing.

"Hello? Kurt?" a woman's voice said.

Kurt jumped up off the floor and walked down the stairs, face still flushed red, "Hi Lola." Kurt said a little too enthused.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Just uh, stocktaking, you know, uh. Hey."

"Hey."

They stood in silence for a minute.

"So uh, what do you want, Lola?"

"To buy a book?"

"RIGHT!" Kurt yelled, relieved.

"Why else would I be here?"

"I really don't know."

"Well its not for me, its for my husband. Blaine, you know him." Lola joked.

"I do, as a matter of fact." Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah just, lately he's been acting.. kind of strange. And I mean, they say there's nothing quite like a well timed bloom, but the lady at the flower shop down the road scares me so I decided to get him a book."

"Okay, so what do you want to get him then?"

"You know what he likes." Lola smiled.

"Autobiographies," they said in unison. Lola laughed and Kurt smiled awkwardly as they walked towards the section of autobiographies. Lola quickly scanned through the books and picked one out, making small talk with Kurt.

"So how did you enjoy the play the other week?"

"It was good, definitely an experience," Kurt smiled again.

"And how did you find, uh, Blaine?"

"Fine, I mean I don't, he was.. fine." Kurt rambled.

"I don't suppose he said, uh, he didn't uh, say anything about me?" Lola asked, clearly having a hard time talking about whatever was going on. There was a silence, Kurt didn't know what to say, "I just feel like I've done something wrong, is all. Well, that's what I think. And if he said what it is, that I've done. Or haven't done, for that matter, then I can stop it. Or start. Or whatever." Blaine's heart sank in his chest, not once had Lola done anything wrong or not done anything, he felt guilt sweep over him. "So that we can just.." Lola sighed, and made a hand gesture, "Like before. We can just go back to being like we were before."

Kurt stared at Lola, wanting to say so much to her and say how it was all his fault but he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't for his own safety.

"He didn't say anything about you," Kurt finally replied with.

"Right. And now I've embarrassed you," Lola said, before taking a deep breath and smiling, "And myself, evidently. Which you know, is normal, completely normal. Uh, so. Okay. How much for that?" Lola asked, pointing to the book on the counter.

"Oh, on the house." Kurt insisted.

"Thanks." Lola said quietly before taking the book and walking towards the door.

"You should ask him you know, not me." Kurt said, just before Lola walked out of the store.

"I can't ask Blaine if there's something wrong, I. I can't," Lola smiled weakly, "Way too scary."

"Why?"

Lola looked at Kurt for a minute pursing her lips, looking as though she was about to cry, "What if there is?" And with that she walked out, the only sound being the bell on the door as it shut behind her.

Kurt exhaled and leaned on the desk in front of him, the conversation and the past 10 minutes swirling in his mind torturing him. After a couple of minutes Kurt heard movement from up the stairs and saw Blaine run down the stairs and out the door, Kurt quickly running after him and out the door.

"Blaine, Blaine wait!" Kurt yelled after Blaine, even though he continued running. They ran for almost two blocks when Blaine finally stopped in a park, sitting on a bench while he caught his breath.

"Kurt, please!" Blaine said, frustrated.

"Just talk to me!" Kurt yelled.

"What do you want me to say? I heard what she said. My god, I'm lying there and I heard him I'd just been doing that with you and she's blaming herself!"

"Then end this." Kurt stated, Blaine getting up off the seat.

"How?"

"Tell me to go," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes and trying his best not to break down, "Tell me that's what you want and I will walk away and you will never see me again. Okay?"

"No, that's not okay." Blaine replied, followed by a silence. "Is that what you want?"

"I want you."

"..Kurt," Blaine whispered, staring back into Kurt's eyes.

"I know."

"I can't."

"I know." Kurt said again, "We'll be okay."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes brimming with tears before looking away. Kurt leaned in and hugged him, kissing his cheek before holding Blaine in his arms for what he could only think would be the last time. He held him tight, feeling his heart beat against him.

"Don't forget me," Kurt whispered in the embrace.

"I won't remember anything else," Blaine whispered back, holding Kurt tighter.

And with that Kurt leaned back from Blaine and without another word walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Wow what look who's back, this is crazy right? It's been like a year. I am seriously sorry about that, a loooot has happened in that time. But I still smile every time I get an email that someone has favourited or followed this story and reviewed after so long, and that so many of you have asked if I'm continuing. This is pretty much the second last chapter, although you guys would know if you've seen the movie. I had the idea to write this chapter on my phone considering I'm hardly on my laptop anymore so if this chapter is actually really short I'm sorry ill try to extend the next chapter and stuff. But thank you all again for your fabulous reviews and dedication to this fic, sorry again because I took so long to update, but enjoy this chapter! xo**

* * *

><p>The past week had been torture for Kurt. Each day he would wake up even more exhausted than he was the night before. He didn't fix his hair, he didn't coordinate his clothing, he'd stopped his moisturising routine and had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and even though he wanted to care about it, he couldn't. He couldn't care about anything but Blaine.<p>

After his shower each morning he'd drive in silence to work, the radio haunting him with love songs that made him want to scream. The regulars would say hello, but no one had asked him what was wrong, which he was kind of glad about, so he could get back to reading books again.

He was now constantly reading to take his mind off Blaine, he was reading at home, at work, at dinner. The only person who'd noticed was Matt, who insisted they go and get dinner, but Kurt always declined the offer, buying packs of frozen meals from the supermarket and microwaving them and eating nothing else.

After two weeks Matt had finally had enough, and snapped. "Kurt this is enough, I know you're sad about Blaine and I really do sympathise but god! You look horrible!"

"Thanks so much, you're making me feel so much better." Kurt said in a monotone, not looking up from his book.

"I'm serious Kurt, I've never seen you like this. Have you put on weight?"

Kurt slammed his book shut, "Yes, 4 pounds, who cares! I don't have to impress anyone, I don't have to keep up appearances, I can't be bothered with anything because what's the point?!"

Matt stood still, eyes wide. He was gobsmacked, Kurt had never yelled in the years he'd known him. "Okay, Kurt. You need to get away from here for a bit and clear your mind, sort your shit out. I hate seeing you like this, go see your mom and have a nice weekend away, okay?"

Kurt sighed and closed his book, "I guess you're right. Sorry, by the way."

"It's okay, I know you can't help being a bitch when you're sooking."

"Hey! I'm not sooking!"

"I know." Matt smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like complete and utter crap. He'd put all his effort into not showing how miserable he was without Kurt and trying to make it up to Lola. She had been very happy with the effort he was making and didn't see how exhausted he was.<p>

He was relieved when she told him she was going out for drinks with the girls, happy to have a night alone, not worrying about looking sad or keeping up appearances. The minute she kissed him and left he sighed to himself and sat on the couch, resorting to watching reality television. He barely paid attention as his mind was torturing him and bugging him to tell Lola about Kurt.

The entire night that was supposed to be relaxing turned out to be exhausting to the point that he fell asleep before she arrived home.

He was woken by the sound of keys fumbling in the lock and he groaned and got up, helping open the door and keeping Lola upright as she stumbled in. He hauled her over to the sink, filling a glass with water and telling her to drink, in his mind praying she wouldn't be hungover the next day.

She slowly drank glasses of water, Blaine quietly saying he needed to talk, and Lola replying with an over exaggerated "I want to talk to you to baby!" and eventually stumbling to the couch, Blaine placing a blanket over her as she lay down and watched the muted television. He sat by her, tears filling his eyes of what he needed to do, not wanting to wait any longer and just get it out in the open.

"Lola, I have to talk to you about something important and I really need you to listen because I don't know if i'll be able to say it again. Hell, I don't know if i'll be able to get through this. This thing happened..." Blaine stood still, not knowing how to say what he was about to say, trying to keep his emotions in check before continuing, "I-I wasn't looking for it, i-it just kind of happened and although its over now," Blaine struggled to say, feeling a lump in his throat at the thought of Kurt not being in his life anymore, "uh, you have a right to know.. I was with someone. Someone else. I went crazy. I went crazy for someone else and it wasn't you. I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back and I'm so very sorry. Please believe me Lola," he choked out.

He turned around to see Lola's eye shut, "No no no, Lola no wake up I can't say this twice. I'm not leaving. I couldn't, wouldn't leave you. You're my best friend. It was enough before, it'll be enough again, so..." Blaine trailed off, not knowing what else to say, so he kissed Lola's forehead and got up to leave. Just in time to miss Lola's eyes open in quiet hysteria.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided to take Matt's advice and take the weekend off and visit his mother, Carole. She had married his father, Burt, almost 10 years ago, and although she was his stepmother he considered her his mother.<p>

He arrived at around 7pm on Friday night, spending the night catching up with his father and his mechanic shop, listening to his father tell him stories of things that were wrong with people's cars, and laughing when his father called people idiots. He love that night, barely thinking about Blaine and having a good time for the first time in weeks.

He woke up on Saturday morning and made himself a bowl of cereal and watched cartoons in his pajamas, but as the morning wore on his mind wandered and his mood turning sour. He sat on the couch, willing himself not to cry, making sure he didn't sulk, not wanting to bother and wake up his family.

He wasn't focussing on anything else besides trying not to cry and didn't hear Carole walk in quietly, noticing his sadness the second she saw him. She walked cautiously towards Kurt, her heart clenching at the sight of the sad man.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Kurt froze up a little, only responding with a small shake of his head and a hand hurriedly wiping a tear away.

"Blow your nose, then explain." Carole said, passing Kurt a tissue, "I thought you seemed a bit off yesterday."

"Yeah, off is how you'd say it lightly," Kurt laughed. His smile faded as he began to speak again, "I met this guy. This wonderful guy... He's with someone else."

"Does she love you?" Carole wondered, placing a hand on Kurt's.

Kurt paused, looking at the floor, "I don't know..." He shrugged, "no.. Yes." Kurt smiled very slightly as he said yes, remembering fondly the feel of Blaine, his laugh, his eyes, his slightly too bushy hair. He shook his head and looked back at Carole, "but it doesn't matter."

"Honey it's all that matters," Carole told him, wiping a stray tear off Kurt's cheek and holding his shoulder.

"He's with someone else, he can't..." Kurt trailed off, not knowing what else to say, instead looking at Carole and hoped she understood.

"Because of the person he's with?" Kurt nodded.

"Like when your first husband left you, didn't that hurt?"

"The heart mends again. I found your father, I'm sure whoever your man is with will find someone else as well."

Kurt smiled, leaning forward to hug Carole, "you always know what to say. Thank you."

Carole wrapped her arms around Kurt and he could feel her smile on his shoulder, "you have to know what to say when you're a mother." Carole said, making Kurt chuckle.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning Kurt felt a little better. Matt had commented on the fact that Kurt had done his hair and high fived him, complimenting himself on his idea for Kurt to get away.<p>

"You're an idiot," Kurt laughed as he grabbed the open sign and went to put it outside.

When he walked outside his smiled turn to confusion when he saw Henry get out of his car.

"Hi Henry, uh, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, watching the almost angry look on Henry's face as he waked closer.

"So it's you then, is it?"

"I'm sorry? I don't uh.." Kurt asked, puzzled.

"Lola's not sure who, because he didn't say. But I uh, figured it out." Henry said, almost like he was showing off.

Kurt felt himself freeze up, although he tried not to show it, folding his arms over his chest he tried to stay casual, "What did she say?"

"Just tell me I'm wrong. Hmm? Tell me."

Kurt stayed silent, looking away from Henry, unsure what to say next.

"Oh you stupid slut." Henry said accusingly.

"Don't start, Henry." Kurt said as he walked past him to go back inside.

"Don't start?!" Henry yelled, "his wife, his bloody WIFE, rang me at 3 in the morning, wanna know how she was? She was fucking broken, Kurt."

"Just fuck off Henry okay!" Kurt yelled back.

"What was it that you said to me? 'You don't mess with other couples'? You really stick by your words don't you." Henry and Kurt stared at each other for a moment before Henry turned around and walked back to his car.

"Fuck." Kurt whispered to himself with tears in his eyes before walking back to the store.


End file.
